Ice Mage Plus Vampire
by Nobody of Twilight
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is sent to Youkai Academy on a mission. While picking up some new allies and enemies, Mizore finds herself drawn to him while Juvia is out to find him. What's an Ice Mage to do? Enjoy. (Cover Art by Alkenak from deviantart).
1. Mage Plus Vampire

**Hi, Nobody here. A while back I took this challenge from Grimlock the King of Stories and finally after writers block and various other distractions, got around to finishing the first chapter. The story takes place sometime after the Edolas Arc, but before the S-Class trials. If you are wondering about my other stories, see the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**Now Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage plus Vampire<p>

Youkai Academy, a school built and designed by the Youkai to teach the new generations how to coexist with humans. It is at this fine establishment where our story takes place. However, this is not where it begins.

Nope, we start our story deep in the woods in-between Youkai Academy and the Bus Stop to the Human World.

* * *

><p>In the woods, a boy laid unconscious. This boy had short spiky black hair and wore dark green pants, a black shirt and a white coat with blue edges. A silver cross hung around his neck. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes showing them to be black with white pupils. After sitting up and rubbing his head, he looked around to see he was in some kind of creepy forest.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he quickly got up.

This boy name was Gray and soon, his destiny will unfold.

"Hmm…What was I doing before getting here?" He crossed his arms and began to think. A huge sound distracted him from his thoughts.

"What was that?" He ran over to the sound and saw a boy with brown hair and a girl with bright pink hair on the ground. They wore similar uniforms.

"Hmm, I wonder if they are from a guild?" Gray thought as he stared at the two from a distance.

The boy nose bleed as he raised his hand and seem to be apologizing for accidentally touching the girl's thigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" The boy said. Gray watched as the girl seemed to be…intoxicated by something and drew closer to the boy.

"Sorry." She said as she reached his neck. "But, I am a vampire." She bit into the boy's neck as he yelled out in pain. Gray saw this and jump out from his hiding place.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" He shouted.

Both the boy and girl stopped what they were doing and turned to see the new person standing before them. The girl began to blush and cover her eyes while the boy said, "What about you? Where are your clothes?"

"Hmm?" Gray looked down to see he was in his black boxers. "Not again!" He said as he jumped into the bushes again to put on his clothes. He came back out in an instant and resumed his questioning. "Still what about you two?" The other boy turned as well then began to panic as he realized his blood had been sucked by a vampire.

After a few moments of explanation, the three of them introduce themselves. The boy was named Tsukune Aono while the girl was named Moka Akashiya.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said. "By the way, where am I?"

"Where are you?" Moka said. "You're at Youkai Academy. Aren't you a student?"

"Youkai?" Gray said. "Where have I heard that before?" He thought. "I am not sure, but I guess I better talk to someone."

"Well, I guess you better check with the headmaster." Tsukune said. "If you do become a student, maybe we'll see you around?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Gray said. They saw some buildings. "Well, I'm off. See you guys." Gray was about to head towards what he guess was the office building when Tsukune and Moka shouted him to stop. He turned to have his shirt and jacket thrown at his face.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed again and asking for directions, Gray was sent to the headmaster's office. Outside the big door, a voice came from behind it. <em><strong>"Enter."<strong>_

Gray entered into an enormous room where a man in white stood behind a giant desk.

_**"Ahh, a mage has finally arrived."**_ He said.

"You know I am a mage?" Gray asked.

_**"Yes, I have been sending request for some mages recently and I am glad one answered my call."**_

"Where am I?"

_**"This is Youkai Academy, a school for monsters and demons."**_

"W-What?" Gray said.

_**"It is here that we wish for humans and monster to learn to coexist together. However I sense trouble and so I issued help from your world."**_

"My world?" Gray looked more confused than normal then shock and pain overtaken him as memories filled in.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

"Hey what's this?" Gray said as he took a flyer for a new job.

"Looking for mages to protect a school. Prefer elemental or summoning magic."

"This sounds good." Gray said. "Master Marco, can I take this?" Gray turned towards a short man with white sitting at the bar with a pipe.

He looked over the flyer and nodded. "Yes, it sounds like a good mission for you, but if you need any help I'll send some over to you."

"Thanks Master." Gray said.

Gray was just about to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"Gray-sama." He turned to see a pale girl with blue hair in a warm blue coat.

"Oh! Juvia."

"Can Juvia come with Gray-sama?" Her eyes sparkled with hope and happiness…

"No, I can handle it." …which turned to dread and sadness in an instant. "But, if I am in trouble, I hope to have you as back up." Juvia's heart skipped a beat when she heard that.

* * *

><p>After a long train ride, Gray ended up at the place where the flyer said to go.<p>

" 'Wait at the entrance of the forest for further instructions.' Well I am here, now wha-?"

In the next instant, he saw a pair of bright lights coming towards him at a fast speed before being engulfed into darkness.

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>"I got hit by something and now I am here."<p>

_**"Correct, an associate of mine brought you here and he said that you just happen to be in the wrong place when he got you."**_

"Great." Gray said, partially ticked off, but calmed down and asked, "So what is this job I need you to do."

_**"I want you to enroll into this academy and help protect the students from certain threats."**_

"Like?" Gray asked curiously.

_**"You'll see."**_ The headmaster said with a devilish grin._** "Now, let's discuss your payment." **_

"I'll worry about that after the job."_**  
><strong>_

_**"Very well, here is your uniform and keys to your room. The dormitory is nearby the school, you can't miss it. Change and get to class and here are your papers."**_

The headmaster gave Gray his things and after changing his clothes headed for his classroom.

"Let's see." Gray said looking at the classrooms. "This looks like to be the right one." He knocked then open the door. He saw a bunch of students staring at him as well as the teacher.

"Umm…Can I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, my name is Gray Fullbuster and I was just recently enrolled." He handed her the papers.

"I see. I am Nekonome-sensei." She said continuously staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" Gray asked.

"Well, you see…" The teacher began.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES, YOU PERVERT?" One of the students shouted.

Gray looked down and saw he was in his boxers. "Not again." He said as he gathered his clothes and dressed himself. Most of the students laughed, but some of the girls thought he looked manly while others thought he looked tough.

As he headed toward his seat, Gray noticed Tsukune and Moka. He waved at them and they waved back. Moka seem to be very bright while Tsukune looked like he had seen death. He ignored the dark glares he was getting.

As he took his seat behind Moka, he felt a chill overcame him. He looked to see where it was coming from. He turned to his left and saw a girl with purple hair and what appeared to be a lollipop in her mouth. She wore a white sweater, a skirt, and striped stockings. Her hair was purple and long while her eyes shined like bright crystals.

"I wonder who she is?" Gray thought.

"Fullbuster-kun, can you answer the question?" Nekonome asked. Gray turned and stood up to answer, but before he could, Nekonome said, "Fullbuster-kun, where are your clothes?" He looked down to see he was in his boxers…again.

* * *

><p>After class, he joined Tsukune and Moka as they looked around the academy. Tsukune seemed to be in a daze as he was being dragged by Moka while Gray walked behind them.<p>

"Moka seems to be excited about being here." He thought. Then he noticed the menacing aura most of the male students were giving Tsukune. "What is their deal?" He thought.

"What a pretty girl." A voice said. All three of them turned to see another student. He was slightly taller than the three of them and had very unruly hair.

"Who is this guy?" Gray thought.

"Saizou…" Tsukune said fearfully. Behind them, the students who were giving death glares were cowering in fear because of Saizou.

"What are you doing hanging with this wimp and stripper? How about you hang with a real man?"

"Stripper!" Gray thought

He was about to attack him when Moka grabbed him and Tsukune and ran off saying, "Sorry but I want to hangout with them."

"Whoa, wait a minute Moka." Gray said as he was being dragged away.

Saizou just looked at Moka with lust and hunger. "You will be mine Akashiya Moka."

After a while, the three of them stopped to catch their breathes.

"Sorry," Moka said, "I got a little scared. Are you two okay?"

Gray sighed and nodded. He didn't feel like arguing with Moka.

Tsukune turned to Moka. "Why are you so nice to us? I just a normal guy and Gray…well…" Gray blushed, turned his head and coughed.

"Don't be like that, you guys are great." Both were a little shocked, but smiled. "Besides…with you Tsukune…" Both of them looked at Moka as she blushed brightly. "I got to suck on your blood." Both fell to the ground. "…and…" They looked up at Moka.

"You were my first Tsukune, my first person, and I will never forget the feeling."

Both got up and felt a bit awkward. "Moka." Tsukune said.

"Oh, this is embarrassing…" She extended her arm and accidentally hit Tsukune knocking him into the wall. Gray sweat dropped at this. "Let's continue to explore." She said with a bright smile.

Gray, Moka, and Tsukune looked at the many sights of the academy with awe. They slowly learned how to get around and eventually got to the dorms.

"Wow, this place certainly is interesting." Gray commented.

"It looks so cool. So full of charm and grace." Moka said. Tsukune was in shock at how normal their comments were to this very grim and haunting looking place.

"Oh!" Moka said. "By the way, what kind of monsters are you guys?" Tsukune was shocked while Gray wasn't sure how to answer. "Oh wait, we aren't suppose to reveal ourselves. Sorry for asking." Tsukune sighed while Gray though it over some more.

"What should I call myself?" He thought. Moka then explained about her special Rosario which interested Gray.

"Is that a special type of magic?"

Gray then notice the sun setting in the distances. "Well, I think I will go to bed. Later."

Before Gray reached the door, Moka called out to him.

"WAIT!"

Gray turned to see Moka and Tsukune holding his clothes.

"Not again."

Gray found his room and opened to a plain looking room. It had basic things like a bed, table, bookshelves, closet, drawers and a little kitchen in the other part of the room.

"I guess this isn't to bad." He looked to see his bag he brought with him on the bed. He opened it to find a note.

_"Good Luck, Gray-sama!"_

_-Juvia_

Gray smiled at this as he set up his room. He finally removed all of his clothes and fell asleep on the bed. He dreamed of Fairy Tail, but every now and then he saw a flash of purple hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gray woke-up and preformed his normal tasks and got ready for school. As he got outside, he noticed Tsukune with his bags.<p>

"Hey, Tsukune. What are you doing?"

Tsukune turned to see Gray. He looked extremely nervous. "Oh, Gray-san. I'm think of leaving Youkai."

"Huh?" Both Gray and Tsukune turned to see Moka. She seemed mixed between shocked and upset. "What do you mean leaving?"

"I think it would be better to go to a human school for me."

"NO!" Moka shouted grabbing Tsukune. "Humans aren't great. They are mean and hurtful. They either hate monsters or don't believe in them. I hate them. I hate humans." Gray took some steps back. If there was one thing he learned about women at all, it was to never be near them when they were angry.

She smiled and said, "I was glad to have met both of you. You've accepted me even when you found out I was a vampire." Gray noticed Tsukune wasn't looking at Moka.

"And what if…" Tsukune said suddenly making the other two turn. "What if I was one of those humans you hate so much."

Moka was stunned. "Wh-What?" Gray seemed a little surprised, but after thinking it through made sense except…

"But that's impossible the barrier…"

"I don't get it either, but…" Tsukune looked towards Moka who flinched in response. "I thought so." He then turned and ran towards the bus stop. Moka didn't run from being in shock.

"Moka." She turned to Gray. "It looks like you have a lot to think about right now." He walked forward. "I am going to get Tsukune when I return with him, I hope you make the right choice." He ran after Tsukune while Moka began to think. After a few seconds, she got up and slowly walked after them.

Gray caught up to Tsukune as they reached a clearing with a tunnel nearby.

"Tsukune." Tsukune turned to see Gray. Gray grabbed him and said, "Why did you do that? Why did you hurt Moka?"

"This place…" Tsukune started, "If a human enters this place, they would be killed and even if I try to fake it, there are monsters here who are stronger that hate and eat humans. I shouldn't be here."

"What about Moka? She may be a vampire, but both of us accepted her." He put Tsukune down. "What makes you think she won't accept you? And don't even think that either of us will let you get hurt."

"I…I…" Tsukune stuttered when a bus appeared out of nowhere. The doors opened and a mysterious bus driver looked towards them.

"_**So, this academy scary? Do you want to go home? Once you leave, there is nothing that can be done. No regrets or anything?**_" He gave off a familiar devious smile.

"_Regrets…" _Tsukune thought. Then in a flash, he heard a scream, one that sounded like…

"MOKA!" He dropped his bag and ran deep into the woods. Gray stood there shocked at first then smiled.

"_**Oh and you, the Mage.**_" Gray turned towards the man. "_**Sorry about the headache." He chuckled to himself as he closed the door and sped off.**_

"Headache?" Gray then realized what he meant. "YOU…" Before he could continue his rant. An explosion appeared behind him. He ran towards the explosion to see a weakened Tsukune protecting Moka from some weird monster.

"Moka! Tsukune!" Gray called out. Both of them and the monster turned towards him.

"Ahh, the stripper is here too."

"Stripper?" Gray thought…then he put it together. "You're Saizou."

"That's correct." He then tried to punch Gray who dodged out of the way.

"Oh no you don't." He place his arms outwards and had his right make a fist and slammed it onto the palm on his left.

"Ice-Make Lance."

In an instant, multiple lances made of ice appeared before him and shot at Saizou.

"What the-" Some hit Saizou, but it didn't pierce him. "What kind of monster are you?" He charged to attack.

"Ice-Make Shield." A wall of ice shot upwards and not only blocked Saizou, but froze his arm into the ice.

Gray turned to Saizou and said, "I am a Mage." His shirt was on the ground. "A Fairy Tail Mage." His tattoo was seen on his chest.

Saizou broke free which caught Gray off guard and sent him into a tree. "Gray got up and rubbed the spot. "Geez, this guy is strong like Elfman."

Saizou was set to strike again when all of a sudden the air became thicker and a powerful aura started to come from Moka. The two boys turned to see that Tsukune removed the Rosario somehow and all three watched as Moka's hair turn white and eyes turned red.

"Now, now, didn't you want me? Come and get me." She said and a very tempting manner.

"Yah, I will kill you, bitch." Saizou shouted as he charged towards her.

The white hair Moka smirked and when he was within reach, she kicked him straight in the jaw.

"Know your place."

Saizou went flying and was knocked out. Gray and Tsukune looked at Moka in shock and, in Gray case, excitement.

"I wonder if she'd make a great mage."

Moka walked towards Gray and Tsukune. Both flinched in response.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" She walked over to Tsukune and took her Rosario back. "Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you. I am still very tired. Besides," She grabbed Tsukune's face, "You're blood is very delicious." She turned towards Gray. "And you are a very interesting individual for one who strips a lot." Gray turned red from that comment, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I must rest. Take care of the other Moka." The silver hair Moka placed the Rosario back on her chain and fell over. Tsukune caught her as the color of her hair went back to pink.

Gray helped carry Moka back to her dorm for rest as he took Tsukune and himself to the Nurse's Office to recover. They missed parts of their class, but Gray collected some notes from Nekonome afterwards.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again." She said. Gray had a strange feeling about that statement.

* * *

><p>The next day, after Gray had everything, he met up with Moka as they exited the dorms.<p>

"How are you, Moka?"

"Better today, though I feel a little light headed." She replied. Gray took a step back just to be safe. "I hope my other self didn't hurt you."

"Nah, she reminded me of one of my friends." Gray said as a certain red head entered his mind.

"Still, you weren't scared?" Moka asked.

"A little," Moka began to tear up a little. "But you are still my friend like Tsukune, right?" Moka blinked then smile and nodded in agreement. Gray also gave a smile. "Speaking of which, look over there." Tsukune was in front of them with something in his hands. Moka ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Whatever was in Tsukune's hand ripped apart, but it made him smile.

"Sorry about that Tsukune." Moka said.

"It is okay, Moka." He smiled.

"Oh being around you, it makes me…" Her fangs began to show.

"Run for it, Tsukune!" Gray shouted. Tsukune who was distracted by Moka looked to see her fangs. He turned and ran for the school.

"Wait, I just want a little bit." Moka said running after him.

Gray laughed at this and went to go catch up with them. What he didn't notice were a pair of eyes watching him and that he forgot his clothes again.

"PERVERT!" Many people called him as he ran back for clothes.

"Not again." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: A certain Succubus sets her eyes on Tsukune and Gray, but another set of eyes are already on Gray.<strong>

**A/N: So first of all, I am still working on my other series. Just writer's block. So don't worry.**

**Second, Thanks Grimlock for giving me the prompt idea and you should read some of his stories as well.  
><strong>

**Third, I hope this is good and I plan on introducing Mizore a bit early like in the anime, but it may be different then originally.**

**Finally, please comment and I am also looking for beta-readers for all my series so if interested, PM me.**

**Till Next Time**

**~NoT**


	2. Mage Plus Succubus

**Hi Nobody here. Been a while hasn't it. ^^; Sorry this took so long. To see my excu- I mean reasons this took so long check the A/N at the end.**

****Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment. ****

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire Chapter 2 - Mage + Succubus<p>

A new day had started for Gray. He woke up from his bed, completed his morning rituals, and left the dorms to meet up with Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune was still nervous about being in a monster school, but felt happy when he was with Moka and Gray. Moka was happy to be with both of them, but always looked forwarded to sucking Tsukune's blood.

"Morning." Gray said as he met up with them. Suddenly, multiple auras of anger surrounded him and he could hear the whispers of the students.

"Who does he think he is?" One of the voices said.

"Quiet, I heard he took out Saizou." Another one said.

"That stripper? No way." Gray growled at that statement. His status as stripper was well known through the school. He really hated being called that.

"Yes, I heard he can do magic."

"Magic? Is he a witch?"

"Probably, but he must be a powerful one to stop Saizou." The two students looked at Gray as he gave them an evil grin. The students backed away in fear.

_Man, all of these guys are wimps. No backbones._ Gray thought. _Tsukune has more backbone than any of them._

While doing his mission, Gray wondered if he could some of these monsters as allies for the guild. Imaging having someone like the silver hair Moka would be interesting. Though the guild might get destroyed in the end if she fought their Titania or that fire dragon idiot.

Being so deep in thought, he didn't realized that he split up from Moka and Tsukune. He then hit something.

Something soft…

He looked up to see what he hit.

A girl was staring back at him with blue hair and purple eyes. She was blushing. He backed away.

"Sorry." He waved his hands up in the air. He knew what happened if a girl got angry with him. Instead she just smiled back before she looked down and turned redder. Curious, Gray looked down to see himself in his boxers again.

"Not again." He grabbed his uniform and redressed himself. "Sorry about that. I…" The girl grabbed him and embraced him.

"It is okay." She said, her eyes changing a little. "Did it feel good?" She whispered. Gray turned red. "Want another feel?" She moved his hand onto her chest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a certain guild, Juvia dropped a dish and froze in place.<p>

"Is everything okay, Juvia?" One of the guild members asked.

"Juvia senses something's wrong. Juvia feels like…" She started to boil. "…someone is after her Gray-sama."

It took the whole day just to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Back to the story, Gray backed away again, a little freaked from the girls actions. He looked her dead in the eyes. Something seemed to glow.<p>

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Let's be friends."

Gray felt strange like something was trying to get to his mind. But he managed to brush it away.

"Sure, why not?" Kurumu looked at him strange, but shrugged it off.

"Well, I am off somewhere. We'll meet up later." She turned and disappear.

Gray shrugged this and left to look for his friends. However, he failed to notice the very harsh cold aura coming from the nearby bushes.

* * *

><p>After some time, he found Moka walking down a hallway deep in thought.<p>

"Hey Moka." He said. Moka turned to Gray.

"Oh Gray! What are you doing?"

"Looking for you and Tsukune." He looked to see Tsukune wasn't nearby. "Where is he anyway?"

Moka looked down. "He got angry when I tried to suck his blood again and after he ran away, I looked for him and saw him with a girl and they looked intimate with each other." She replied.

"Really?" Gray was taken aback. "Wonder who it is?"

"_Don't be fools._" Gray and Moka looked up to see who spoke, but saw no one besides each other.

"Who said that?" Moka asked.

"I don't know." Gray replied.

"You're a vampire. Aren't ya?"

Gray and Moka looked up to see Kurumu. "That's the rumors anyway." She jumped down.

"You're the girl that was with Tsukune." Moka said.

Gray looked in confusion at the situation as many male students shouted about Kurumu's beauty.

Kurumu landed in between the two and said, "I am the succubus, Kurono Kurumu, and I am here to defeat you."

"Aren't we suppose to keep our identities a secret?" Gray asked.

"You, Akashiya Moka, are in my way of my big plan."

"Plan?" Moka nervously asked.

"Yes, my plan. The plan to make every male my slave and have a huge harem." The hallway silenced in an instant as everyone looked at Kurumu.

"Everything was going right," she continued, "I was charming them with my beauty and they began to follow me," she turned to Moka, "But you are who they daydream about, not me. I am not losing in a battle of feminine charm."

Gray sort of twitched while listening to this, but it caused something to click in his head. _Did she try and charm me earlier?_

"Now, I am going to prove I am better by stealing Aono Tsukune from you." Kurumu said.

"Wait, Tsukune has nothing to do with this." Moka said. Gray looked stun.

"I've seen how you have been intimate with him and he smells wonderful almost human." Both Moka and Gray flinched, but Kurumu didn't notice. "Besides I already control that boy over there." She said as she pointed towards Gray.

"Wait a sec-" Gray started before Tsukune appeared.

"Moka. I've been looking for you." He said. "There is something I want to say."

For some reason, Gray felt like he was being ignored today.

Kurumu latched herself onto Tsukune before he could continue. "Oh if it isn't my savior."

Gray felt a rise in anger coming from Moka and began to back away slowly.

"Wait Moka, I can explain." Tsukune said, but then Kurumu looked directly into Tsukune's eyes.

"Get away from her Tsukune. She will consume you." Moka said switching her anger to worry.

"Consume me? What about you and drinking my blood?" Tsukune said sounding slightly monotone. Moka began to cry and ran from the group. Kurumu smirked and took Tsukune in the opposite direction.

Gray stood there still stun at what just happened and debated on who to go after.

He decided to run after Tsukune so he could smack some sense into him then they would go find Moka so Tsukune could apologize to her. After running for a bit, he realized that he had no idea where they went.

He was about to give up when something swung across his face. He looked at the thing that almost hit him and saw it to be a kunai made of ice with a card attached to it. He pulled out the kunai and was amazed at how detailed it was. On the card were two words,

_Nurse's Office._

Gray turned to see where this note came from, but found no one around. He chose to follow this clue and ran off with the kunai in his hand.

* * *

><p>He reached the office and opened to see Tsukune on the bed with Kurumu on top. Only Kurumu turned towards the door opening. Tsukune seemed to be in a daze still.<p>

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked a bit surprised.

"I want you to stop hypnotizing Tsukune."

"Oh, and what will you do?" Her eyes glowed again and Gray felt the same feeling from earlier again, but as the feeling tried to soothe him, he shook it off.

"That won't work on me." He said. Kurumu was taken aback from this. No one could resist her "Allure" technique.

"Fine, you can take him after I kiss him first." She then lean down to kiss Tsukune on the lips before Gray had time to respond. However, Tsukune hugged Kurumu instead.

"Sorry, but I have someone that I can't betray and should probably ask for forgiveness from as well."

Kurumu was astounded. Before her were two people who were resisting her.

"No! How can this be? How are you two immune to my charm?" A dangerous aura started to emerge from her as well as wings, a tail and her nails. "If I can't charm you, I'll kill you." She was about to kill Tsukune when Moka came bursting through the door.

"Moka?" Everyone said.

"Get away from him." She ran up and pushed Kurumu out the window. Both Gray and Tsukune froze in amazement. She turned to them. "Quick, let's get out of here."

"Wait, what's happening?" Tsukune asked.

"Kurumu is a succubus. She can brainwash men apparently." Gray said, "It seems she's…jealous of Moka and trying to use you for revenge."

"Then everything I've said earlier…" Tsukune said when a tail grabbed his neck and pulled him out the window. Moka and Gray jumped after him and dragged him back to the ground along with the tail's owner.

"Don't you dare get in my way," Kurumu said as she lunged for Moka.

"Ice-Make Block" A giant block of ice appeared in between Moka and Kurumu.

"What is this?" Kurumu turned to see Gray with his hand in front of him and shirtless.

"You will not hurt my friends." He shifted his stance. Kurumu growled then flew up higher into the air.

"You will not get in my way. I will eliminate you all." She charged again towards Moka and Tsukune.

"No you won't. Ice-Make Lance." Multiple ice lances shot towards Kurumu. She dodged around the frozen blades and continued to her objective.

"Moka, please run away." Tsukune said, but Moka got in front of him.

"No, I won't abandoned my friend. That's the truth. Just kill me instead."

_Moka. _Tsukune stood up and pulled her away. "I won't let you get hurt either."

"Ice-Make Shield." Gray once again blocked off Kurumu. "Same goes for me." Then a sudden spike of aura came from behind him. He notices that Tsukune accidentally pulled off the cross when they dodge out of the way.

The other Moka was now here.

"Move out of the way, Mage." Moka said. Gray was about to argue, but he felt like it was like trying to argue with Titania and slowly backed away.

"I won't lose to you." Kurumu announced reminding the boys of her presence. "We succubus are slowly dying out. That's why it is our mission to find our find our destined one's to keep our line alive."

"How does creating a harem work with that?" Gray shouted with some confusion. "It sounds more of the opposite."

"I figured that at least one of the boys would be my destined one and so I would control them all to find out which." She turned her attention back to Moka. "But you keep getting in my way. Die Akashiya Moka!" She charged forth again. Gray was about to jump in when Moka vanished from everyone's sight.

"What a naïve little girl. Too brash with her movements." Everyone saw her under the succubus. She then grabbed Kurumu's tail and threw her to the ground. A crater was left upon impact. Moka landed softly in front of her. "Learn your place." She walked slowly towards Kurumu. "To bad you won't live long enough to learn it." Suddenly both Gray and Tsukune blocked off Moka. "What are you two doing? Do you realize what she has just done."

"Just because someone does something bad doesn't mean they are a bad person." Gray said thinking of his fellow pupil and some of the newer members at the guild.

"Kurumu may be brash and a bit dark, but the same could be said about you, Moka." Tsukune said.

"Humph." Moka grabbed the cross from Tsukune. "Don't think I did this for you. I just enjoy your blood." She placed the cross back onto her chain and turned to them. "I'm not like your Moka." Slowly the gray hair Moka turned pink again and fainted into Tsukune's arms.

Gray rubbed the back of the head. "Today's been a long day." he looked to see Kurumu had also lost consciousness as well. "We better take them to their rooms." Tsukune nodded and together took both girls back as the sun began to set.

"Wait the day is over already?" Gray commented thinking about all the work he needed to catch up on.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gray met up with Tsukune and Moka to get some early breakfast.<p>

"Wait, your Rosario spoke to you?" Tsukune asked. Gray was just munching away at his food.

Moka nodded. "I wonder if the seal is weakening or something." She looked a little sad. "Will you two still like me even if the seal breaks?"

Gray stopped eating and both he and Tsukune said simultaneously, "Of course Moka."

Moka giggled at it causing the other two laugh as well.

"By the way, how did you find Tsukune?" Moka asked Gray.

"Hmm?" Gray said. "Oh, someone threw a kunai at me and it had a note saying 'Nurse's Office' on it."

_A kunai? _Tsukune thought. "Do you know who sent it?"

"No, but it was very detailed weapon." Gray said with satisfaction.

"Detailed?" Moka asked.

"Well, you see..." Gray began when a basket appeared beside them with a voice saying, "Good morning." All of them turned to see Kurumu. All of them jumped in reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I came here to give you and Tsukune some home-baked cookies." She said as she revealed the contents of the basket of delicious cookies.

Gray picked up one and sniffed it. "You didn't poison them or anything?"

"No, I made them especially for you two because…" She blushed a little. "I believe one of you are my destined ones and I hope to learn soon."

There was a moment of silents before everyone shouted, "What?"

"You were both so strong and manly protecting me." Electricity seemed to spark between Kurumu and Moka.

"Tsukune, let's get out of here." Gray said and Tsukune nodded in agreement as both sped off down the hallway.

"Wait up. We need to plan out everything to our wedding." Kurumu said chasing after them.

"Stop. I won't let you touch them." Moka shouted chasing after them.

Gray sighed. "This is too much like the guild." Then laughed to himself, "Just like home."

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Gray and the others scout clubs and a certain person is scouting the girls.<strong>

**A/N: So this chapter was giving troubles for the longest of times. It always felt a little incomplete when I was writing it and I was in school which also distracted me from finishing this.**

**After having some free time, I got down working on it and manage to complete it. It may seem a little strange, but hopefully it will work.**

**Anyway, I begin work on my next chapter as soon as I finish work on one of my other stories.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for being patient. ^^**

**Till next time**

**~NoT  
><strong>


	3. Mage Plus School

**Hi Everyone, Nobody here. *dodges many objects* Okay, I've been gone a really long time and let me tell you life is very distracting, but hey, I've finally have answered your guys call for the last two years. It took a while, but I think I have finally figure out how his is going to work. Check my A/N at the end for more.**

**Now Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire Chapter 3 - Mage + School<p>

A week had passed since Gray first came to Youkai Academy. Things had began to calm down, but he still had no idea why the Headmaster wanted him here and he hasn't got any new information. Beside the first day and meeting Kurumu, nothing else seem out of place.

The classes were boring to him and decided to skip out and collect the notes from the other. He decided to patrol the school and practice his magic. He asked the Headmaster if he could do this after being attacked twice. He allowed him to do as he pleased as long as he kept up in his studies so they could continue to have an excuse for him to be there.

Gray sighed. "Man this place is so boring. I miss the guild." He thought about the fights and missions he had back home and most importantly his friends. He followed himself near a pond. He placed his hands in the air and froze parts of the pond and form blocks of ice. He then conjured up his magic and broke the ice forming a sculpture of his guild sigil. He smiled and sat on a nearby beach examining his work. He was so distracted however that he failed to noticed the figure appear next to him.

"That's a beautiful sculpture." A soft voice said.

Gray jumped and turned his head to see the origin of the voice. His eyes drew to a purple hair girl who wore a sweater and had a lollipop in her mouth.

"Umm…Thanks." Gray said trying to think where he saw her before.

"Did you use magic?" She asked. Gray looked at her and felt a familiar chill. One he got on his first day.

"Yes, I am very good at doing ice." The girl continued to stare at the sculpture her gaze seem to be off in the distance. Gray close his eyes and began to think back to the feeling he had before. Then he remembered back on the first day. The person who was next to him. He opened his eyes. "Hey, you're-" But before he could continue he saw that the mysterious girl was gone.

_What was she doing out here?_ Gray thought before he heard the bells ring in the distance. He dissolved the ice and decided to go see Tsukune and Moka for the class notes. _Well, I'll probably see her tomorrow._

As he entered the main hallway, he found the place to be covered with multiple booths on both sides of the corridor. Gray looked around and questioned what was going on. He soon found Moka and Tsukune running hastily from some of the freakier booths. He waved to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He called out.

Tsukune and Moka turned and ran over to him.

"Gray, where were you?" Moka asked.

"Skipping, class was boring. What did I miss? Oh, and can I borrow your notes?" Gray said with a goofy smile. Tsukune and Moka sweat dropped.

"You shouldn't skip, education is very important." Moka responded. "If you guys were to fail, you'd be expelled and I won't see you again." She was starting to tear up.

Gray frowned then sighed, "Right, sorry. I will show up more when things are less boring."

"Okay." Moka smiled.

Tsukune then piped in. "I won't fail either Moka." Moka and Tsukune shared a very loving glance as they said each other's name.

Gray waited a few seconds before it got uncomfortable and interrupted, "So…what is with all these booths?"

This snapped the two out of their trance. "Oh today is Club Fair, we have to join a club to better understand human society." Tsukune explained.

_Clubs? _Gray pondered, it made him think more of his guild.

"We were going to see what ones were here and maybe join one together."

Gray snapped out of his train of thought. "Sure, let's-"

"Fullbuster-kun." The three turned to see Nekonome waving down Gray. Her ear were popped out and were twitching. When she came up to the three, she grabbed Gray's ear. "You weren't in homeroom today so you need to make up today's work instead of going to club fair."

"Wait what?" Gray said in shock. _That guy said I didn't have to go. That bastard. _However, despite how she looked, Nekonome was strong and pulled Gray to her classroom.

Tsukune and Moka just looked at each other and giggled as they decided to look at some place and see what Gray would say later. The swimming club seem to attract Tsukune's eyes…

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, that bas- headmaster said I could skip classes as long as I kept up in school." Gray was explaining as he sat at his desk. A few other students were in the room too.<p>

"Well, if what you saying is true, he hasn't told me. I will ask him about it later. In till then," she put down a sheet of paper in front of him, "complete the assignment." She then sat at the desk while the other students whispered behind his back about his ridiculous sounding excuse.

Gray sighed. He couldn't do much without blowing his cover. As he began to stare at the paper and filling in stuff he recognized, he wonder if he had to keep it a secret. On the one hand, completing the mission was the priority and if he revealed himself it may put Tsukune and Moka in harms ways since he was seen together with them. On the other hand, if he does that then he could be able to go around the place easier and didn't have to take these tests.

He was about to finished when he felt the cold chill again. He turn to look to his left and saw the purple hair girl again. She turn and he saw her eyes. The cold blue eyes looked back into Gray's. He felt red and raised his hand to say hi. She responded with a wave herself.

She then leaned over and whispered, "You got number 6 wrong." Gray looked back at his paper to see she was right. He quickly fixed it.

"Thank you, umm…what is your name?" Gray asked.

She tilted her head and said, "Shirayuki Mizore."

"I'm Gray Fullbringer."

"I know, everyone calls you the Stripping Mage." Gray fell out of his seat.

"Fullbuster-kun, are you finished?" Nekonome said. Mizore giggled as she stood up to grab her paper. Gray adjusted himself and grabbed his paper as well. They both turned in their papers and left the classroom.

"So why do you strip, Gray-kun?" Mizore asked as they walked back to the booths.

"It's not like I do it by choice." Gray responded then his eyes turn kind of blank. "It is a long story."

Before Mizore could ask what he meant, a voice shouted behind them.

"Gray!" Both turned to see Kurumu flying towards them. She stopped in front of Gray and said, "Tsukune and Moka are in trouble."

"What?" Gray said. "Take me to them." Kurumu nodded and flew outside. Gray turned to Mizore and said, "I'll see you later, Mi-" He noticed she was gone. He questioned it, but rushed after Kurumu.

Mizore stood behind a pillar and watched. She wasn't sure what to think of him, he was an interesting individual, but before she could think about him more, she saw the gym teacher pass by. She blushed and decided to follow him.

* * *

><p>Kurumu finished explaining the situation to Gray. Apparently, Tsukune and Moka decided to go to the swimming club, but Moka was weak to water since she was vampire. Then trouble began to brew when the mermaid revealed themselves.<p>

They had reached the pool when they saw Moka fall into the water with Tsukune diving in after her.

"Kurumu, you help Moka and Tsukune, I'll hold off the mermaids." Gray said. Kurumu nodded and dived in. Gray jumped in, removed his top and made his hand signs. "Ice Make: Floor." He pressed his fist into the water creating an ice platform the froze part of the pool. The mermaid turned their heads towards this.

"Who are you?" One of the mermaid said.

"It's the Stripping Mage." Another said.

Gray got angry at this. He form a sign and pointed towards them. "Ice Make: Fishnet." A spray of ice blasted from his hand. Some of the mermaid were frozen, but some dodge out of the way.

"You may be able to use ice, but we are masters of the water." They vanished underwater. Gray wanted to freeze the water, but he didn't want to risk hurting the others. He saw shadows in the water and began to shoot some Ice Make Lances at them, but they always seem to vanished. They began to jump out and swipe at him with their fangs and claws. He managed to dodge them, but some made a mark.

As he began to wonder how the others, a wave of energy piece the air and the water began to part ways as Moka stood while Kurumu began to fly in the air with Tsukune. He then notice that Moka had white hair instead of her usual pink. She jumped on to the ice platform with Gray.

"Thanks for the grounding." She said, but shook a little.

"You doing okay with the water?" Gray asked.

She smiled, "I'll be fine, but now you don't have to worry about us anymore so freeze it."

"Oh right," Gray said and quickly use his Ice Make mage to freeze the rest of the pool. Most of the mermaid were either trapped under or in the ice. One managed to jump out and lung towards the duo.

"You can't beat me, Akashiya." She yelled, "The water has weaken you, it is my victory."

Gray was about to react, but Moka beat him to it. "A fish belongs in the water not the air." She then kicked the mermaid against the ice causing the ice to shatter. "Know your place."

The mermaid were left unconscious as Gray and Moka made their way back onto land. Moka being slightly weaken almost slipped when Gray caught her.

"I didn't need your help." She said blushing.

"Hey, ice is slippery, can't be too careful." He chuckled. Once they reached the edge of the pool, Tsukune and Kurumu ran up to them. Kurumu glomped Gray while Moka slapped Tsukune for the water, but thanked him for considering her feeling about club activities and took her cross back and reattached it.

Gray unfroze the water and he and Kurumu helped take some of the students to the nurse's office while Tsukune took Moka back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>The day after the incident, he was called into headmaster's office.<p>

"Something happened?" Gray asked.

"**You haven't been misusing your privileges have you, Mage?"**

"Hey, you said I could skip out if I wanted to."

The headmaster stood up, **"That is not what I am talking about."** He walked around. **"One of our staff was found frozen yesterday evening. You seem the mostly like person right now. Be lucky I manage to hold back the student police from finding out about your fights."**

_Student Police? What is he talking about? _Gray then said, "I was busy taking care of the mermaids yesterday and help them to the nurse's office, you can ask Kurumu and Tsukune about that." He would of mention Moka, but he hasn't seen her since yesterday.

"**Oh, I know about that. I was testing you." **Gray got a little angry, but kept his temper in control. He was glad that the idiot wasn't here to throw it off. **"But still leaves a problem, I want you to find this person and make sure this doesn't escalate. I'll also talk with Nekonome about your skipping." **The headmaster sat back down and finished with, **"I hope you are having a pleasant time here, Mage."**

Gray left and met up with Tsukune and headed to class. When they got to class, they found Moka missing, but what caught Gray's eye was Mizore was missing as well.

_I wonder where Mizore is?_

The next few days continued as normal while Gray went around trying to figure out who froze a teacher. There wasn't any new reports about freezing and so he just took his time to practice his magic when he wasn't studying or Kurumu was trying to play with them. Moka came back later explain how she have to take some time off to remove the water and recover.

Moka then asked, "By the way, what club did you guys pick?"

Both Gray and Tsukune froze in their spot. _We forgot. _They thought at the same time.

"I guess you didn't pick one then. What will we do?"

Suddenly, Nekonome appeared behind them, "Do you guys need a club?" The three of them jumped in shock then nodded reluctantly.

"Then, why not join the newspaper club? We need more members."

All of them thought for a bit. Moka and Tsukune liked it since they could hang out together while Gray though he could use this as an excuse to get some info about what is happening at the school.

"Sure." All three of them said simultaneously. Nekonome cheered and popped a popper.

"I want to join too." Kurumu said as she popped out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Meeting new club member and the mystery behind the freezing continues.<strong>

**A/N: So this chapter was giving me the hardest of time to figure out. First of all, I didn't want to follow the same story as the manga/anime word for word and wanted to alter it to try and make it a bit different, not huge, but a bit. **

**I also didn't see Gray as the type to try out various club ideas nor what he would be looking for except maybe a magic club, but that got a bit complicated with the whole no reveal identity thing. Also, since the climax was at a water location, I feel Gray should arrive later then be there at the beginning and go all Mary Sue. **

**After a jumbling some ideas around, I finally figured out how to connect things and from it I decided to introduce Mizore earlier since she is going to be a main character.**

**I decided to also fit things more around Gray POV since you either already know what happens to the others offscreen unless something vital has change. Hopefully, Mizore will also be getting one too once things get going.**

**Also I like the nickname I made for him, I won't bring it up to much, but it helps make people not take him seriously as a threat.**

**Hopefully, it won't take another two year to continue this. (Literally, the last time I updated this was on Dec. 13 of 2011 and the day I put this up is Dec. 13, 2013. Weird timing.)**

**Till Next Time**

**~NoT**


	4. Mage Plus Werewolf

**Hi everyone, Nobody here. Well two years to write chapter 3 and less than a day to write chapter 4. Guess I have some motivation.**

**Now Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire Chapter 4 - Mage + Werewolf<p>

Gray awoke in his room and did his morning exercises before getting ready for the new day. Today was the first day of going to the club. He hoped to see if anyone there had any information on the freezing of one the students. They would met after school later for club.

The day went normally. He couldn't skip out today since they were having their first major test. He would hope to finish early and scout around. He studied with the other the previous night and felt good about his test. Mizore was there today, but she vanished right after taking her test.

After finishing his test, he decided to scout around till it was time to meet for club. He wondered why the headmaster asked him here since the only trouble he seemed to have run in was the one he found. Then there was this thing about a student police. If they had one, why was he needed? Maybe he should see about joining them or something. These thing plagued his mind till he notice the time. It was almost time to meet up. He dashed towards the room Nekonome told them to meet at.

Gray found his way into a classroom with various strange devices on the tables that he didn't recognize. He guess they were for making papers. He then saw his friends and teacher taking seats.

"Ah, Fullbuster-kun, welcome please take a seat." She pointed to one at the end by Kurumu who was seating next to Tsukune who was by Moka.

Tsukune then raised his hand. "Umm Sensei, are we the only members?"

"Don't be silly Aono-kun. We have one more."

_Only five members? Seem kind of small._ Gray thought. Then the door open beside him.

"Ah speak of the devil, here he is." The door opened to two bundles of bouquets being carry by a tall young man with black hair and a red head band. He had a pendent around his next with a wolf symbol on it.

"Hello," He said, "I'm Morioka Ginei, your editor and club leader, you can call me Gin." He dropped the flowers in front of Moka and Kurumu. "We have a lovely new staff. I am sadden that these flower hold a minimal beauty compare to you two lovely ladies."

_This guy is a sleaze. _Gray thought.

"If you have any further questions, just ask Gin. He is a sophomore and has experience in the clubs various activities." Nekonome walked out the door. "I've got test to grades so have a fun." And with that, she was gone. Gin took Nekonome spot and place his hand down to get their attention.

"So, you are probably what Newspaper's Club is about." Gin started.

"Make newspaper right?" Gray said with a deadpan snark.

Gin glared at him, but kept his charismatic smile. "It is more than that. Our objective is to discover the many stories our school has to offer. Even by putting our lives in danger, reporting the truth is always the priority. If you choose to slack, you will fall to the stress and pressure."

_That…was pretty inspiring. _Gray thought.

Gin smiled and then continued, "But most importantly…we need to have fun." He pulled out some posters. "So let's start by putting up these posters." He pointed to Moka and Kurumu. "You two put them up over there." He pointed to Gray and Tsukune next. "You two move some the supplies over there."

The four of them got up and started working. Gray decided to ask Gin if he knew anything about the freezing.

"What are you doing?" Gray turned to see Tsukune in between Gin and the girls. "You were looking up their skirts."

"I have no idea what were talking about." Gin said while he seem to glow.

_Don't tell me he is one of those bastards. _Gray sighed.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked having finished putting up the poster.

"Oh, Tsukune was just saying he saw your underwear." Gin said.

"What?" The girls shouted. Tsukune tried to explain himself, but the girls slapped him and walked off.

Gin snickered a little and then said, "Well that is all for today. You guys can leave." Tsukune with his head down left, but Gray waited outside for Gin.

Gin walked out and saw Gray. "Ahh, you are Gray-san? What would you like?"

"I was wondering. Have you heard of anything about a teacher being frozen."

Gin seemed to twitch at that. "You are well-informed Gray-san. You best be careful with information that may get you in trouble." His eyes seem to gleam. "But for taking initiative, I'll tell you what I know, but first please send Tsukune to a certain location. There is something I need to talk with him about. I'll tell you what I know tomorrow." Gray was unsure, but since he was his only lead so far, he accepted.

Later that night, Gray sent the message to Tsukune and then headed to bed. Tomorrow was the weekend which means he got more time to work on his skills.

* * *

><p>The next day, he went to the pond near the school that no one seem to go to and practice. He created various sculptures and weapons practicing many maneuvers and timing of his magic. He missed his guild. It have been weeks and he wonder how the others were doing. Soon the sculpture began to form in some of those members including Lucy, Erza, the idiot, and Juvia. He smiled, but it was a sad one.<p>

All of a sudden he heard a scream. He turn to run to the source, but half way there he saw Tsukune being chased by a mob of girls. Before he could ask what was going on they ran pass him and he saw Gin standing in the back.

"Gin, what was that all about?"

"Oh, Tsukune was apparently peaking in the girls locker room when I came here." He shook his head. "Such a shame we have such a huge pervert in our group." Gray looked in disbelief. "I see you don't believe it, but here is some proof." He held up a camera with picture of Tsukune standing on some boxes into an open window. "Well, what can you do. Maybe Moka will come to me for comfort over finding out just how bad Tsukune is."

"So that is your motive." Gray said. The sun slowly vanished into the horizon and the moon appeared overhead. "You were planning on framing Tsukune to get to Moka. I bet you don't know anything about the frozen teacher."

Gin just grinned. "You are smarter then you look Gray, but not smart enough." He vanished in a flash. Gray then felt a punch in his gut and he fell over. "Funny, I thought Mages and Witches were suppose to be geniuses, but I guess that is presuming too much." He went over and gave another kick sending Gray flying into the trees. The force broke the trunk causing the tree to fall. "Well, enough playing, I've got a 'date' with Moka-chan and maybe Kurumu-chan later." He went and grabbed Gray effortlessly with one hand. "I'll get rid of you later." He walked to a nearby tool shed and toss Gray in there. "So long Stripping Mage." He closed the door and put some stuff in front of it.

Gray was fading in and out of consciousness, he didn't expect Gin to be that strong. It caught him off guard. He tried to get up while ignoring the pain, but he felt weaken. He manage to get himself up and try to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He try to raise his hands to cast a spell, but one of his arms was in pain. The force from hitting the tree made his left arm useless and had trouble raising it.

Seeing his options and how much time he had to get to find Moka, he began to ram his body against the door to hopefully knock it down or at least move the stuff out of the way.

_That Gin is such a sleaze. He probably didn't even know anything about the freezing incident. _The door barely budge against his force. _I've got to save Moka._ _Tsukune is on the run and I don't know where Kurumu is._ The door began to bend more, but bruises began to appear on him, more obvious by his mysteriously missing shirt. _Okay, I almost got it._ He winded up and went for one more shove when the door open and tumble out. He laid on the ground in pain and saw Kurumu near the door.

"Gray-kun!" She hugged him causing him to yell in pain. "Oh sorry. I am glad you are okay. Kind of. What happened?"

"Gin." Gray said, "He tricked Tsukune and me. He is planning to get Moka by himself. We need to stop him."

"I saw Moka heading to the roof earlier and Tsukune being locked in the gym supply closet." Kurumu said.

"You go get Tsukune, I'll try to get to Moka." Gray said. While still in pain, he manage to walk.

"Are you sure? I can reach Moka."

"No offense, but I think the better plan is to have Tsukune release Inner Moka and given my injury and your wings, it might be faster for you to get Tsukune."

"Right." Kurumu saluted. "Be careful."

"I will." Gray grinned and gave her a weak thumbs up with his damaged arm and a wink. Kurumu giggled and blushed as she flew to where she saw Tsukune. Gray took a deep breath and began running to the roof.

As he reached the roof, he heard some noise behind the door.

"…I believe in Tsukune, not in what some picture show."

_Moka?_

"What a shame, such a sweet girl, I told you the full moon makes me hunger for your type."

_Gin! _Gray having regain some of his strength kicked the door down. "Stop right there, Gin."

"Gray-kun!" Moka said.

"Ahh so you managed to escape." A deeper voice said. Gray looked at the owner of the voice. There stood a werewolf creature, but he wore Gin's clothes.

"You're a werewolf?" Gray asked. "What about keeping our identities a secret?"

"Like you are one to talk Mage." The Gin wolf replied. "Besides the full moon is out tonight, which means my power is at its maximum, there is nothing you or the vampire can do." He then dashed forward.

Gray dodged out of the way this time since he now knew what he was up against. He tried to move his arm to cast a spell, but with the damage mixed with his opponent's speed, he wasn't able to cast fast enough.

_I really should have taken some pointers from Lyon._

He manage to keep his distance at least till Gin had him cornered on the roof.

"Well, looks like the prey has been caught," Gin snarled as he opened his mouth.

"Not so fast." Gin turned behind him to see Tsukune and Kurumu standing next to Moka.

"How did you-?" But before he could finished, Tsukune pulled off the rosary causing Moka to change.

"What a naughty puppy. Come learn your place."

"Oh so this is the true Moka." Smoke came out of Gin's nose. "Truly a very unique beauty,"

_Such an idiot._ Was all Gray got before sneaking away. Gin charged forth. Moka aimed to kick, but Gin moved out of the way and behind her.

"I've told you. The full moon empowers me. You can't stop me. He began to charge forward when all of a sudden he trip and slid on the ground. "Ice? What the-?"

"Ice Make: Floor." Gray having enough time to move his arms into position and helped even the playing field.

Gin growled "You stupid mage. I'll-" He was interrupted by Moka's kick.

"I'm your opponent." She said, holding her hand in position.

Gin growled. "Fine take this." He aim to claw Moka, but she caught it effortlessly. "What that is impossible…unless," he looked up. The clouds were covering the moon. "No the moon is being blocked by the clouds."

_What a…specific weakness. _Gray thought.

"Grr. It doesn't matter. I'll still-" Gin began.

"Know your place." Moka appeared in front of him and kicked him causing him to slide against the ice.

"Ice Make: Slide." Gray created a small slide from the railing to make a ramp. Gin slid into in and went flying.

Gin howled sadly as he fell to the ground.

"Yay, Moka did it." Tsukune proclaimed as he gave her back her rosary. Gray meanwhile created another slide and slid down to Gin's level.

"Now talk you sleazy wolf. What do you know about the teacher?" Gray said while holding his hand ready to freeze him.

Gin scowled and sneered, but spoke, "It was the gym teacher, Kotsubo Okuto. He was the one frozen in ice. The only other thing I know for sure. He is a more of a sleaze than me in a bad way. Watch out for him."

Gray didn't know how to interpret that considering they just got it from a guy who just try to harm them.

"I'll believe you for now, but that is all. Don't harm my friends again or else."

Gin started laughing. It wasn't one of malice or insanity. It sounded happy. Gray looked confused, but Gin just seemed so happy that he was beaten to a pulp. Before he fell to unconsciousness he said one last sentences.

"Maybe this year, we won't have to worry about the student police."

Gray looked confused as Gin fell unconscious. He decided to carry him to the nurses office were he met up with the others who were treating Tsukune from his injuries from the crowd of girls.

"Why did you bring him here?" Kurumu said looking displeased.

"He still is a student besides we only have to be worried during full moons, I bet we can hold him off every other time." Gray answered. He laid Gin on a bed before he sat down and grabbed some bandages.

"Here let me help you." Moka said.

"No let me." Kurumu argued pushing aside. Tsukune had them calm down before he help Gray.

Gray looked at Gin and noticed he had a slightly perverted look on his face. He then got an idea. An evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Hey, do you guys want to get some revenge?" The other's eyes turned in interest.

* * *

><p>The next day, papers were pasted out telling of the newspaper club with their first article about Gin and his perverted nature.<p>

Gin was last seen being chased by various females of the academy swearing he wouldn't give up.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: A witch appears. How will she and Gray connect? Could she be behind the freezing incident?<strong>

**A/N: So yeah finished that quickly. Hope you people enjoy it.**

**The next chapter may take a bit more time since I need to figure out how Yukari and Gray's relationship will start since they are both Witches by Youkai's definition.**

**On that note, I think I make these first chapters be the called the Freezing Mystery Arc which will lead into Gray and Mizore's relationship. After that we will have the next arc which I think I am doing a good bit of foreshadowing of. I think I will also link it to another side arc I am planning for other Fairy Tail characters.**

**Oh also, I am looking for a cover for this story. If anyone has any good ones with permission from the original owner, I'll take them.**

**Anyway, work will continue as usual. Hope you are enjoying the series.**

**Till Next Time**

**~NoT**


	5. Mage Plus Witch

**Hi everyone, Nobody here. So Chapter 5 is here and I think I know what I'll do with Yukari's character. What is your opinion?**

****Now Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.****

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire - Chapter 5 - Mage + Witch<p>

A week had passed since the fight with Gin and Gray still had no idea who froze the teacher. He was also running late to school.

He had been investigating a lot of things, but he wasn't as smart as Lucy or Levy and couldn't find anything. He had tried earlier to ask to see the teacher in question, but the headmaster said he was in the hospital recovering from the frostbite and wasn't in any condition to see anyone. When he asked other students about him, they either got huge appeal or hateful spite. He spent the night trying to compared the people, but he fell asleep when he got bored. When he woke and notice the time, he ran out.

_Tsukune and Moka must of went off ahead._ He pondered as he reached the school he found a huge crowd of students standing outside. He was curious what was going on. Luckily, Kurumu was near the back. She seem to be shaking. Gray patted his shoulder. She turned to Gray saw her tearing up.

"Gray-kun." She sniffled, "It's horrible." Gray began to panic, was there a fight, did someone get hurt, was someone frozen again.

"What's wrong, Kurumu?"

"The test scores are up and I did horrible." She said as the waterworks went off. Gray fell over on the ground.

"That's the problem?!" He half said, half shouted. Kurumu just kept tearing up. He sighed, "Just study you'll do better next time."

Her face made a 180. "Okay, maybe we can study together." She winked.

Gray sweat dropped then decided to see how he did. The list showed off all the student's names from top score to bottom. He saw various names including his friends.

He had finally found his name at number 32, _I guess that's not to bad._ He then notice the name higher than his was Mizore's name. _Wow, that is impressive. Wonder if she is here._ He looked around, but didn't see any purple hair or cold blue eyes. He felt sad. _Wait, why do I feel sad? I don't know that much about her. So why do I want to see her again? _Before he could continue his train of thought, he did see something that stuck out to him.

A pointed witch hat.

He did a double take. It was a little girl in a witch hat being harassed by three huge men. Gray didn't like that and headed over to stop the actions when Moka stepped in front of her. Gray manage to get closer.

"I won't accept violence against girls." She said.

Gray finally was in the same area. "Hey Moka, these guys giving you some trouble?"

The five people turned to Gray. "Oh, Gray-kun." The leader of the three men seen ticked off and took off mumbling something to the witch girl. A crowd of people seem to swarm them.

"Let's find Tsukune and get out of here." The girls nodded as Gray lead them out and found Tsukune. They headed towards the cafeteria since morning classes were apparently canceled today.

As they sat, the little witch girl proclaimed, "You save me. You save me. My gratitude knows no bounds."

_That's huge language for a girl her age._ Gray thought. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, my name is Sendo Yukari. I am eleven years old and in the same grade as you." She said. Gray looked shocked. An eleven year old in high school. Then he remembered back to the board and her name was in the number one spot.

"You're the one in first place?" Gray asked slightly shocked. The girl blushed and nodded.

"Wow, you are smart Yukari and I like your outfit, it sure look beautiful." Moka said. Tsukune looked just as shocked as Gray.

"B-B-Beautiful?' Yukari stuttered. "No, I'm not. The beautiful one is you, Moka. In fact, just to let you know," She leaped over the table to Moka. "I love you/" If Gray had been drinking anything, he would have made a spit take.

"Wait what?" Tsukune and Gray said at the same time.

Ignoring the boys, Yukari explained, "Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I haven't been able to banish you from my thoughts. May I be allowed in your presences?"

_The way this girl talks is weird._

"Umm…we can be friends if that's what you mean." Moka said hesitantly.

"Hooray!" Yukari shouted. The bell rang meaning classes would be starting up again.

"Oh no, we missed lunch." Tsukune said. Gray sighed and they decided to head to a vending machine on their way to class.

As they walked, the boys heard two strange noise and poof sort of noise and a low moan. Both of them turned to see Moka being fondled by Yukari.

"Wow, they are bigger then they seemed." Tsukune blushed but Gray got a slight nosebleed. He quickly wiped it away.

"Yukari, you shouldn't be doing that." Tsukune said.

"Don't interrupted you two. I see right through you two." She pointed to Tsukune first. "You're Aono Tsukune, the most unremarkable person ever with nothing special about them," She then turned to Gray, "And you are a horrible exhibitionist who make a mockery of our community."

"Hey, I am not…" Gray began, but Moka coughed and pointed to him. He looked down. "Not again." He quickly redressed himself. "And what do you mean our community?"

She ignored him and pulled a very fancy wand and waved it around. "Moka is my sun and I won't have it be clouded by the likes of you." She pointed her wand at Gray. "Especially you, Stripping Mage."She pointed her wand at a random locker and a bunch of cleaning supplies cam at them. Gray dodged out of the way, but Tsukune kept being hit.

"As a witch, I will use my magic to protect Moka." She then had the cleaning supplies chase Tsukune. Gray gave chase and use his magic to freeze the things in place. Tsukune was slightly beaten and his hair had icicles at the end of them, but was okay for the most part. Gray helped him to the nurses office for bandages and would go to class to take notes for him.

During class, Gray began to think. _So, a witch goes to this school. If she is a magic user, I wonder if she could freeze people up. I'll have to ask her somehow when she's not attacking us. Maybe I can knock some sense into her like Natsu. No, I should approach it carefully. Don't want to hurt her despite how much of a brat she is. _He looked up and looked to his left. All he saw was an empty seat. Mizore still hadn't shown up. She had been missing for about a week and he began to wonder if she was okay. Before he could start thinking about her, Nekonome asked him a question. While a bit off guard, he did answer the question…in his underwear.

* * *

><p>Later that day, he and Tsukune met up with Kurumu at the Newspaper Club. Gin would show up with a story now and then and said that their first paper would be due by the end of the month and help collect some stories to talk about. He'd flirt with the girls, but wouldn't do much else. Moka wasn't there yet however.<p>

"Sendo Yukari?" Kurumu question after Tsukune brought it up. "I know about her, she may be a genius, but she still has the emotions of a eleven year old." She seemed to be snuggling close to Tsukune when all of a sudden Tsukune punched himself in the face.

Gray looked around and saw a black tip bobbling near the window. He walked up to it when Moka entered. Gray turned and froze at the sight.

"Sorry, I'm lat-" She stopped. Tsukune had his hands on Kurumu's chest.

"It isn't me. I swear." Tsukune said as his hands move and flipped Kurumu's skirt.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted and slapped him. Gray regain focus and turned back to the window and heard faint giggling. He looked out to see Yukari laughing while playing with a straw doll. Gray reached out and grabbed her by her cape and pulled her up and in.

"I think I found the source of the problem." He said as he held her up while pulling the doll out of her hand. Yukari in responsed pulled out her wand and hit him in the face with it. Gray dropped her and grabbed his face to check for blood. Yukari went and hid behind Moka and stuck out her tongue.

"Moka, can you please do something about her?" Tsukune snapped. "She is annoying and not telling her that won't help anything." Yukari seemed sad about this. "If you keep this up Yukari, you won't have friends."

"It is fine." She said using her hat to cover her eyes. "I'm a genius who needs stupid friends." She looked at them with the fakest smile Gray has ever seen. "Besides I've always been alone." She slightly stuttered. Everyone froze in spot, but Yukari used it to her advantage and hit everyone, but Moka with giant dish pans. Then ran away shouting, "Fooled you."

"She's going to get in trouble if she keeps this up." Gray said while he rubbed his head.

"Why me too?" Kurumu said feeling for bumps.

"She really getting on my nerve." Tsukune mumbled.

"Don't be too mean to her." Moka said. This caused Tsukune and Gray to turn to Moka.

"Why?" Tsukune asked. "She is being annoying and causing mischief. Do you like to see me in pain?"

"It isn't that, can't you see the sadness in her." Moka then took off after her. The three of them stood there when Kurumu chipped in.

"I guess Yukari is a real witch. No wonder she is hated by everyone."

This caught Gray's attention. "What do you mean Kurumu?"

"Don't you know? Witches are called halfway creatures since they share many thinks with humans who we don't like exactly and then there was those witch trials in the human world as well. So people don't really trust them and when she says she was alone, she probably meant it."

_Witch trials? _Gray thought._ Is this world that much afraid of magical being?_ He shivered at the though of him and his friends being hunted down, but now he had a better understand of Yukari and saw why she saw kin in him, he should probably explain himself to her. He took off after Moka with Tsukune behind him. He could guess why he was following. Kurumu followed after she realize she was left behind.

After some jogging, they began to see Moka near some trees with three humanoid lizards. Yukari was biting one of them before being tossed aside.

"Stupid witch, die." The lizard man began to claw at her.

"Ice Make: Shield." Gray jumped in and made a small shield of ice blocking the lizard man's arm. He recognized them as the men from earlier. "Picking on little girls, you should know better than that." He then kicked the lizard man through the ice knocking him out. The leader of the lizard men chuckled.

"Another witch, we kill you like we'll kill her once we destroy your wand too." Gray noticed the third one was missing and before it could react, jumped in to bite Yukari. Tsukune jumped in this time to take the hit. Gray used this opening and made his hand sign.

"Ice Make: Lance" Ice shaped lances blasted out of Gray's hand and attached the lizard man to a nearby tree who fainted from fear of impalement.

The leader looked confused. "Where is your wand, witch?" He asked.

"I'm not a witch or wizard. I am a mage, I don't need a wand or magic to beat you." He then ran up to the guy and roundhouse kicked him. He then sense something behind him and smiled.

"Do you think a puny kick like that will beat me?" The leader said.

"No, but hers might." He pointed towards Moka. The leader saw not a cute pink haired girl, but a scary white haired vampire.

"Know your place." And with a swift kick to the jaw, Moka knocked out the last of the lizard men. Kurumu finally joined them and looked at Tsukune's wounds. They were fine.

Yukari finally spoke, "Why did you do this for me?"

Tsukune said, "Because you have friends now and friends always help each other."

Yukari broke down into a little girl and cried her eyes out. They gave her time to calm down and Gray asked the others if he could have time alone to talk with Yukari. The others nodded and left.

Gray sat down next to Yukari and patted her head. She looked up and sniffed a little.

"I understand why you must be disappointed with me. Being a witch must be hard and since people here see me as one, I don't really make it any better." She just sat there sniffing a little, but no longer crying. Gray put his hands in the air and created a little ice sculpture of his guild's symbol.

"My powers over ice were taught to me at a young age and my teacher had an interesting way of teaching it. She had us strip down to teach us how to fully use her power. I think it left some problems here or there, but it is because of our teacher that we are the people we are today." Yukari looked at the sculpture amazed at the detailed and recognized it as the symbol on Gray's chest.

"What does this symbol mean?" She asked. Gray was about to answered when he remembered the headmaster's word. He then came up with an alternative answer.

"It is the symbol of the friendship I share with my friends." He smiled. Yukari looked at it again and then asked.

"Can I share this symbol too?"

"Sure, why don't we share it with everyone?" Both of them got up. Gray noticed Yukari's wand snapped in two and picked it up to give it to her.

"Hey Yukari, can you freeze people like me?"

Yukari shook her head. "No, I can't do elemental magic like you can. Why?"

"No reason." He gave her the piece. "Let's go."

They went to meet with the others and to show off Gray's ice symbol and share it with the others.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of ice blue eyes watched and listen to them.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray met up with his friends before heading to club.<p>

"So Yukari apologized to her classmates and it looks like some of her classmates felt guilty afterwards and things are getting better for her." Moka explained.

"That's nice." Tsukune said. Gray just smiled.

"I guess she is maturing now." Kurumu said as they opened the door.

"My loves." Came a small voice that tackled Tsukune and Moka. The others looked shocked.

"What are you doing here Yukari?" Gray asked.

"After yesterday, I decided to join the Newspaper Club to be with my lovers and new Onii-chan."

"Onii-chan?" Gray said. Maybe he bonded too well with Yukari. Tsukune and Moka began to run while Yukari began chasing them saying all kinds of lovey dovey stuff as well as things she shouldn't be saying for a eleven year old.

"Maybe I spoke to soon." Kurumu said.

To be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: The moment you've all been waiting for.<strong>

**A/N: So I think I will make Gray and Yukari's relationship a sort of brother/sister thing. **

**Since the next chapter will be focusing on Mizore, it may take a while to write since I need to change some very significant things.**

**I am also going to skip the slug chapter since isn't doesn't really fit in with my current plans and while I liked the lesson, I hated the monster. The art teacher however will start be the first chapter of the Student Police arc.**

**On that note, enjoy the chapter, place your comments and have a nice day.**

**Till Next Time.**

**~NoT**


	6. Mage Plus Yuki-onna

**Hi everyone, Nobody here. So Chapter 6. Long chapter. Read A/N at the end.**

**Now Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire Chapter 6 - Mage + Yuki-onna<p>

Gray woke up in his room again. The routine of the day was starting to stick. Wake up, train, head to school, go to or skip class, hang out with his friends, eat lunch, go to club, go back to dorms, do homework, sleep.

Today was no different. He got dress and began to wonder how many days it had been since he accepted the mission. He hasn't been able to contact the guild and they would probably send someone to look for him if this mission took any longer. He headed for the door and walked to go train.

He reached the pond behind the school and began to practice his Ice Make magic. In the past few days, he still didn't have any leads to the freezing teacher case. He asked Gin if he could any more info, but every 'lead' Gin had lead to nowhere.

The pond around him slowly froze into solid ice and he soon began creating ice dummies and practicing his moves on them. All of the statues seem suspiciously like a certain spiky hair dragon mage and a sleazy werewolf. As he trained, his thoughts went to the various things that had happen since coming to this school. He thought of the school he had to take. He thought of all the monsters he had to fight. He thought of his new friends and the various activities they did. Then his thoughts took him to someone else. Someone who was on his mind a lot recently. A girl dressed in a white sweater over her school uniform, a girl with long, bright, purple hair and pale white skin. A girl with piercing cold blue eyes likes ice.

"Mizore." He said. He blinked. _Why did am I thinking of Mizore? She's a nice girl in the same class as me and smart by the look of it. _He didn't know anything else of her besides that.

So why was he always thinking of her?

Did she cast a spell on him? Maybe she was a witch like Yukari. Maybe she charmed him like Kurumu tried to do. He still wasn't sure why he wasn't affected.

_She hasn't been around since that day we took the test. Maybe she is sick or something. _Gray shook his head. _I'm probably just worked up from the monster attacks and the lack of focus on my mission. I should finish my training._

Gray began prepping a spell to test out and was about to aim it at some newly created status when he froze at what the status were.

They were status of Mizore.

In shock, he accidentally canceled his magic, causing the ice to melt and he fell into the pond.

_What's wrong with me? _He sat in the pond confused till he heard the bell and headed off to class. Luckly his clothes were dry because he accidentally stripped them off. _I guess stripping has some benefits._

* * *

><p>Gray took his seat behind Moka and Tsukune with an empty seat to his left. Moka and Tsukune were discussing what they should put on their first official paper that would be due next week. Gray just stared at the chair wondering to himself why he was thinking of her.<p>

"We don't have many thing to report on though beside Gin's mini scoops." Tsukune sighed.

"Maybe we could interview the teacher who came back today." Moka suggested. This caught Gray's attention.

"What teacher?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, weren't you paying attention, Gray-kun?" Moka said. "A teacher was absent since around the start of the school year from a mysterious accident. He has since return to school and we were thinking of asking him about what happened to him for our big story." Gray thought that this must have been the teacher that got frozen.

"I can do that." Gray said immediately. Tsukune and Moka looked confused. Gray hadn't shown any passion for newspaper since publishing the mini news with Gin.

"That works for me." Moka said. "I actually have something I need to do this whole week. I am going to be busy, but I'll still show up for club."

"What? I didn't hear about this. What are you doing?" Tsukune asked seeming a bit sadden by the news.

Moka pulled out a sketch pad. "I am going to be modeling for the art class."

"So, is that all your going to be doing this week?" Tsukune asked shaking a little. Moka had a confused look on her face. Gray sensed she was hiding something, but before he could ask, Nekonome entered the room…with a fish in her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm late. Had trouble catching breakfast. Now take your seats and turn to page-"

The door opened again and in came…

"Oh, Shirayuki-san. I am glad you could come in today."

Mizore walked over and bowed apologetically to Nekonome before taking her seat. Gray watched her sit down and stared at her face for a bit. Her ice cold eyes seem to be more tired then when he last saw them. However, she was still very beautiful.

_Why am I thinking like this? Wait, could it be that-?_

"Fullbuster-kun!"

Gray stood up in shock as the eyes of classroom turned to him. Nekonome stood there in front with a look of both anger and confusion.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I said, it is your turn to read. You do know what page we are on right?"

Gray grabbed his book, but didn't know what page to turn to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mizore pointing to a number. He turned to that page.

"32, right?" He asked.

"Oh good, I thought you weren't paying attention. Now from the top."

Gray read the lines, but as he sat down, he looked over a Mizore and she seemed to have a small smile on her face. That made his face red and unable to concentrate for the rest of class.

* * *

><p>On his way to the club, Gray saw Mizore go off on her own.. He wanted to ask how she was and maybe help get her off his mind. He followed her and saw her turned around when Yukari popped out in front of him.<p>

"Gray Onii, are you heading to club? Let's go together." Yukari took his hand and pulled Gray in the opposite direction before he could answer. As he was being dragged, Gray briefly turned his head to see Mizore again, but she was already gone from site when he looked.

"How was your class today?" Yukari asked Gray.

"I honestly don't remember much. My mind was…busy." He responded.

"You should be careful, Gray Onii. You don't want to fail." She began to tear up. "I don't know what I would do without my Onii."

Gray sighed and ruffled her hair to calm her down. He was still getting use to being call Onii. He wanted Yukari to call him Gray, but he decided to go halfway for now and let her call him Gray Onii.

Gray like having Yukari around him. She kind of reminded him of Wendy except being more of a brat compared to her, but he hope he could be a better influence on her.

"Gray Onii, your clothes…"

He really hope to only be influence her and to not copy him.

After redressing, they reached the classroom. Inside they saw Gin placing pictures on the chalkboard while Tsukune being 'hugged' by Kurumu and Moka drawing in her sketch book. Gin notice the two.

"Ahh good, the last two are here which means we can start." Gin stood up front as everyone else took their seats. "So today, I've found another story we could run along side the Gym Teacher story." He pointed to a set of three pictures with various girls on them. "Three girls have gone missing without a trace recently. As the Newspaper Club, we must find the culprit and reported to public."

"Wait, shouldn't we tell the school authorities or something about anything we find?" Gray asked. This caused Gin to twitch and for a brief second he lost his composure before returning like nothing happened.

"We could, but remember what I said the first day. This is an important job and we must uncover the truth and report it." Gin then grinned. "Since you seem to be too afraid to take this job, you and Yukari can interview the Gym Teacher." He then pointed to the others. "The three of you will look into the missing girls case while I gather more info." He slammed his hand on the desk. "Go out and discover the truth. Dismiss." He then casually walked out while pulling out his camera.

_He's probably just going to peep again._ Gray sighed. "Well, we'll see you guys later then." Gray waved at the others and Yukari tried to kiss Moka before they left to try to talk with the gym teacher. A pair of eyes were watching them as they left.

* * *

><p>The two went to the teacher's office and ask Nekonome where the gym teacher was.<p>

"Oh, you mean, Kotsubo-sensei." Nekonome said, "He was here earlier, but had to leave early for recovery reasons."

Gray sighed while Yukari whined, "Really?"

"Oh, but you might be able to catch him tomorrow during lunch. Just come here around then." Nekonome said.

Both thank their teacher, bowed and left.

"Where are you going now, Gray Onii?" Yukari asked.

"I'm going to train at the pond." He saw a flash in Yukari's eyes. "Alone." She pouted. He rubbed her head. "Why don't you help Tsukune and the others with their report and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Yukari responded. "Now, I can be with my lovers." She then ran to the club room as Gray sweat dropped. She acted too much as a kid while at the same time know too much for one.

As he walked to the pond, he saw Kurumu and Tsukune, but no Moka.

"Hey guys." Gray said. "Where's Moka?"

"She said she had to go to her modeling job." Tsukune sighed. "I hope she didn't forget my birthday."

"It's your birthday soon?" Gray and Kurumu said.

"Yeah next week. I told Moka about a month ago, but it looks like she might of forgotten."

"Don't worry, Tsukune. I'll make you special cookies." Kurumu said as she stuffed him into his chest.

"Any news on the missing girls?" Gray asked. Tsukune manage to free himself.

"Nothing so far. All the girls have some connections, but nothing striking. We plan on asking around tomorrow when more people are around." Kurumu said.

"Well, good luck. Yukari went back to the club room. Maybe she can help." Gray said.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"Training." He answered. He notice the familiar look in Kurumu's face. "Alone." As well as the pout. "Anyway, later." The groups waved as Gray separated from them.

_Tsukune's birthday. I wonder what I should get him. I should remind Moka later._

Gray reached the pond and pulled off his shirt and began work on practicing again.

"So you come here everyday."

Gray quickly turned around to see Mizore standing behind him.

"Mizore-san? What are you doing here?"

She was quiet for an awkward amount of time as she stared at Gray and his surroundings before saying, "I followed you."

"Followed me?" Gray asked confused by her wording.

"Yes, I've been following you and learning about you. You like your loneliness. You've a trouble past that haunts you." She began to walk slowly to Gray who kept his position in front of the pond.

"You have ice powers and many other special things about you." She finish as she picked up his shirt. "You interest me." The air began to cool. "You share a similar understanding to me. So will you be with me?"

"Similar understanding?" Gray asked. Then a realization hit him. "How do you even know about my past?"

Mizore still looked calm despite all the accusations.

"I overheard you when you talked the witch girl." She said. "I have been…watching you for a few days now since before I came back today. Though I missed out this morning since I came late."

Gray realized what this meant and let a brief breath of relief that she didn't see this morning.

"I've been alone for most of my life. No friends who wanted to be with me in till I met you. Your always doing stuff by yourself. You don't tell people about your past or let them see your magic. You must be my soul mate. You'll be mine and mine alone."

_She is starting to remind me of Juvia. _Gray thought. _Wait?!_

"What do you mean mine alone?" Gray said in a calm yet shaky tone.

"I've sent one of my clones to kill them starting with that witch." Her eyes turned a bit creepy as if she hasn't slept in weeks. Suddenly the ground and pond around them turned into ice.

_Ice?! _Gray thought.

"What are you, Mizore?" He asked.

As Mizore said that, her hair became crystal like and a pair of ice claws extended from her arm. The surrounding became covered in a layer of snow

"I'm a Yuki-Onna. I can control the snow and ice. You can do the same, but while you create yours using your own magic, mine comes from my surroundings."

Caught off guard by what was happening, a set of ice spikes trapped Gray. He tried to reach the ice to try to unfreeze them, but his hands were trapped so he couldn't touch the ice

"I know how your technique works. You need both your hands. I will freeze you in place and make you mine." She raised her arm to show off her claws.

Gray was in trouble. He had to get to the others and help them before something bad happened to them. The ice felt different compared to his, Lyon's or even Ur's, but he still could do one something. He pulled with all his might and broke out of the ice, but dislodged his right arm. He could still use it though. He then jumped away.

"Why are you trying to get away?. Can't you see it is destiny? I'll show you that it is." She came closer and Gray took the defense. "Ice Make: Ice Geyser." Gray pounded the ground causing the ice spikes to come out and trapped Mizore.

_That should keep her bus-_ Gray thought when the ice slowly cracked a little.

"Your ice is a bit different, but in the end, it is still ice." Mizore busted out with a slight craze look on her face aimed to freeze Gray again. She pointed her claws and charged forth.

"Ice Make: Sword." A sword formed in Gray's hand and he blocked the attack. Soon, the two were exchanging blows. Mizore trying to slice while Gray block. However, after a few more strike, his sword broke.

_She must of slowly cracked it with each strike. _Gray thought. However in the brief deduction, Mizore had an opening and aimed to freeze him again.

Then a pan landed on her head. While it didn't faze Mizore, both she and Gray turned to the source. In the air was Kurumu carrying Yukari.

"Leave Gray Onee alone." Yukari said.

"I thought my ice clone took care of you." Mizore furiously said.

"I came to the rescue." Kurumu said. "Had a nice opening from behind."

"I won't let you interfere." She created spikes causing them to fall and slide on the ice. "Both of you are getting in the way of our true love." She raised her hands to strike. "All who do will disappear."

Gray then stood up and blocked them.

"W-What are you doing?" Mizore said. "You understand the loneliness don't you?"

"Look some of those thing you've said may be true, but I am not alone."

"Are you rejecting me?" Her eyes turned to ones of sadness and confusion. Then the snow began to whirl around and when it stopped. Mizore was gone.

"Where did she go?" Kurumu said.

"I don't know." Yukari said. "But I am glad Gray Onee is okay." She hugged him causing his arm to ache. "Oh no! Your arm is dislocated. Let's go to the nurse's office to heal it."

"Probably a good idea." Gray agreed as the adrenalin rush began to die down. "Where's Tsukune?"

"He went to see if Moka could help. I guess not." Kurumu said.

As they walked to the nurse's office, he was worried about Mizore. She acted crazy, but when she thought he rejected her, those cold eyes of her look devastated. Gray did want to be friends, but the thoughts of that cause a knot in his stomach.

_Why does being friends seem to hurt?_

He didn't know that much about her, but he wanted to know about her. She was an interesting person and he was worried about how she acted.

"I need to see her again." Gray said out loud on accident.

"Huh?" Both the girls said. They had just finished putting on his bandages and Yukari applied some magic medicine. (*)

"You want to see Mizore again?"

"But she almost killed you."

"I have my reasons." Gray said.

"Well, you better save it for tomorrow. It's night time." Kurumu pointed out. Gray looked at the window and saw the sky was a dark crimson red. He still found night to be weird, but guessed she was right. The three met up with Tsukune who couldn't get to Moka and the girls explained what happened to Gray as they made their way back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest at night, Mizore sat on the ground crying. Two boys came up to her asking if she was okay. In the middle of confusion, sadness and anger, she froze the two boys and the surroundings and then when she snapped out of it began to cry.<p>

"Gray."

In the shadows of the forest, a pair of eyes watch with a Cheshire smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gray woke up with his arm still hurting a bit from yesterday. He got dressed and headed downstairs and saw Yukari outside.<p>

"What are you doing here Yukari?" Gray asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Yukari said slightly embarrassed.

Gray smiled and used his arm to rubbed Yukari's head. Gray then noticed the Fairy Tail ice symbol attached to Yukari's hat.

"You put the symbol on your hat?" He asked.

"Yes, but it is a bit heavy." She said.

"Here let me help." He reached over and shifted the ice to make it lighter and smaller. "That should do it,"

"Ahh thanks Gray Onii." Yukari said with a big smile. Both then yawned and then laughed at how tired they were. They then headed off to class.

When class started, Mizore wasn't in her seat. Gray wasn't sure how he would have reacted if she was to be here, but he knew he needed to talk with her.

"Fullbuster-kun, can I see you in my office during break today?" Nekonome asked. Gray nodded not sure what she needed to talk about. For the rest of class, he kept glancing over till it was lunch break.

When he left the classroom, he went towards the teacher's office when he saw Yukari heading the same way.

"What are you doing here Yukari?" Gray asked.

"We were going to interview the gym teacher remember?" Yukari said tilting her head.

_Gym teacher? Oh right. _Gray forgot it in the 'excitement' of yesterday. "Right, I need to take care of something with Nekonome-sensei first. Then we'll talk with him." Yukari nodded.

In the office, they headed to Nekonome first.

"Ahh, Fullbuster-kun good to see you here and you too, Sendo-san." She then pulled out some papers. "I was wondering if you could take these papers to Shirayuki-san?" Nekonome said. Both of them had a sense of dread fall on them. Nekonome didn't notice. "Here is her address, if she isn't there, she may be at cliffs over looking the ocean. She's been missing a lot school and I don't wish to see her drop out."

Then a new voice appeared behind him. "She's a troublesome student to be sure. She might be delinquent."

Gray and Yukari turned to see a slightly young man with slightly messy hair.

"Oh, Kotsubo-sensei." Nekonome said. Her ears were out and seem to be pointing downwards. "She may be late a lot, but that doesn't make her a delinquent."

Gray whispered to Yukari. "This is the guy we are going to interview?" She nodded.

"Actually, it may be more than that. Two students were found gravely wounded and frozen in ice." Gray paused and listened to what this guy had to say. "They are in critical condition right now, but their skin was marked with one word on it." He turned to Gray and seemed to smile at him. "Gray."

"What?" Gray said.

"Normally, most people would assume it be a dying message, but those people would be idiots. Why not write it in their blood instead of scaring yourself? So I believe Shirayuki will be going after you next, Gray-san."

Gray wasn't sure how to interpret this. She didn't think she would go this far. He really needed to talk with her.

"This is the second time Shirayuki's actions has led to dire consequences and along with her absences, expulsion is going to be the only option for someone like her."

_Second time? _Gray then put two and two together. _He was the frozen teacher._

"I'll talk about it with you later. In the meantime, I hear I have an interview with the Newspaper Club?"

Yukari nodded shyly while Gray turned over to Nekonome. "I'll deliver the papers." He really needed to talk with Mizore.

"Heh, well let's go somewhere private." Kotsubo said and turned to leave. Gray and Yukari followed after.

In an empty classroom, Kotsubo began answering Yukari's questions starting with the basics. Gray just sat near the door and listen. Kotsubo had a bit of charisma, but it made Gray think of Gin.

"So why were you in the hospital? Yukari asked.

"I was recovering from an injury. One of the students confessed their love for me, but I turned them down and they attack me." Kotsubo said.

"She froze you, didn't she?" Gray asked. Kotsubo's eyes glinted.

"I see you know a bit." Kotsubo said. "I have to ask. Is the thought of her stalking you annoy you? Don't you wish she just left without a word? She is such trouble to our school." His smile was wide, but Gray was troubled by his words. "Don't worry, with the ways things are going, she'll be gone from our lives soon."

"I think the interview is done." Gray turned to the door. Yukari behind him.

"What are you going to do, Gray-san?" Kotsubo asked.

"I am going to deliver the papers to Mizore. I need to do it before nightfall." He then left. Yukari followed him.

"Are you sure, Gray Onii? You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Can you get Gin to confirm something for me?" He whispered into her ear. She looked shocked. "I'll be at the dorm. Meet me there."

Gray walked to the dorm carrying all the papers. He looked at the number.

_Let's see 106. _He check the doors and found Mizore's. He knocked on the door. He waited. _Maybe she is at the cliff._

"Who is it?" Mizore's voice could be heard. It sounded like she had been crying a lot.

Gray paused before saying, "It is me, Gray. I am here to deliver some papers."

A few more pauses, "I want to talk to you about yesterday, do you have time?" Ice came out the door causing Gray to jump away. The door blasted away and Mizore came out brandishing one of her ice claws.

Gray panicked a little. "Wait hold on. Look, I am sorry about yesterday, but you shouldn't harm other people."

Mizore paused "What do you mean harm?"

Gray calm down. "Two students were harm and in critical condition. They were found near ice and with the words, 'Gray,' carved on their skin. The teachers are talking about expelling you or-"

"I didn't harm them." She interrupted. Gray didn't responded. "I did freeze them when I was sad yesterday, but I thawed them out. They were okay." Gray didn't say anything. "Do you believe them?" Gray wasn't looking at her.

Gray was worried. He needed to wait for Yukari to come before anything else. He decided now was the time.

"We need to talk." He finally said.

"So you don't believe me." Mizore was tearing up and her tears became snowflakes. "I thought you would understand me." She then turned to leave. Gray was about to follow when Yukari called to him.

"Gray Onii." She ran over and stopped to catch her breathe.

"Yukari, you okay?" Gray asked. He turned to see Mizore had vanished.

"Yes, I ran. But you were right." She handed Gray some pictures. Gray looked at them and growled.

"We need to catch up to Mizore. Now. Go get the others." He was about to run off, but turned to ask, "Which way are the cliffs?"

* * *

><p>Mizore stood looking out the cliffs. She began to think about Gray. Since she laid eyes on him, she had this weird feeling inside her. She heard rumors about him being a mage with powers over ice. She saw it for herself, but didn't think about it too much.<p>

Then Kotsubo charmed her she decided to go after him. However, that turned horrible and she ended up freezing him before it got worst. She felt sad, broken, and lonely. She didn't go to school for a while. Whenever she tried, she just hide in the bushes.

One day though, she saw Gray skipping and her heart did as well. She began to follow the ice mage and learn more about him. She couldn't understand this feeling. It was different compared to Kotsubo and it made feel both warm and happy.

_Was it love?_ She thought and decided to learn more about Gray before she did more.

She decided to finally go for it when she heard part of his past. She tried her best, but it look like he didn't return her feelings.

His words, however, did sting. He didn't know her as much as she know him. She realized this and didn't know how to fix this. She didn't want to part from him. Her heart had broken twice now. She couldn't imagine a third.

The sun slowly began to set as the waves beat against the cliff wall. She always felt at peace coming here.

"You always come here when you are depressed, don't you?

Mizore turned to see the source of the voice.

"Kotsubo." She said. Fright radiated from her soft voice. She backed up a little, but he caught her in his hand.

"Now, now. Watch the cliff. A sad girl like yourself who just happened to fall off might not cause too many questions."

Mizore looked shocked and turned to see Kotsubo's Cheshire smile.

"No, stay away." She struggled and on accident, sent Kotsubo off the edge instead. Mizore got scared. "Kotsubo, are you oka-"

A tentacle popped up and wrapped around Mizore's leg pulling her over.

"Oh dear, that was close. If I wasn't me, I'd be dead."

Mizore looked over the cliff and saw Kotsubo with a shell and tentacles popping out of his back. Mizore screamed.

"Hush now." He pulled causing Mizore to grab a branch near the cliff edge.

"Honestly, you should of just die, Shirayuki. You froze me after confessing your love. What kind of person does that? Scum?"

"I had to protect myself. You tried to…to…" Her eyes began leaking snowflakes as her face showed fear.

"Ahh, but if you really loved me, you would of let me. You should have been obident, but since you weren't you have to die. Can't let rumor be spread." He tugging harder as Mizore slowly lost her grip.

_So he hurt those boys to get rid of me. Why did I love him? _Mizore's grip weaken._ I guess I can't trust anyone. _She let go. _I really am alone._

"Mizore!" A shout rang out and a hand grabbed hold of Mizore. "Hold on tight, don't let go."

Mizore looked to the source of the voice. Gray stood there missing his shirt. He winked and gave her a big smile.

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

A tentacle wrapped around his neck and crushed it. Mizore's eyes widen. He came for her and now he was dead. Why?

"Ha, I was expecting Fullbuster to find out, I glad I could take out two birds with one stone."

Mizore began to cry, but notice that some of the ice wasn't her tears. Then the grip around her got cold and became more solid. Mizore looked up to see pieces of ice falling and a Gray made of ice.

"What 's going on? Kotsubo said.

The ice clone disappeared and Gray jumped over the ledge. "Ice Make: Knuckle." Gray threw some ice past Mizore and a circle formed near Kotsubo and a bunch of fist made of ice punched Kotsubo. He loosen his grip on Mizore and Gray caught her in his arms.

"Hold on." Mizore wrapped her hands around his neck causing him to blush. He placed his hands together. "Ice Make: Grappling Hook." A pair of ice hooks shoot out of his hand and attached to the cliff wall. He then pulled both of them up and used the momentum to fly over the cliff and land of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked her. She nodded.

"Gray, why did you-?"

"Fullbuster! Shirayuki!" Both of them turned to see Kotsubo. He was angry.

"Ice Make: Sword." Gray said and formed a sword. "Mizore stay back. We'll handle this."

"We?" Mizore asked. Then out of nowhere came Kurumu, Yukari and Gin. Kurumu and Gin were in their transform state while Yukari had her wand drawn.

"I still want to talk to you after this. I'll explain everything." He dodge the attacks as the teacher screamed in rage. Kurumu and Gin began slicing at him while Yukari summoned cards to cut him up. Gray then talked to Gin and vanished.

"You are all fools. Don't think you will win." He then target Yukari and slammed her against a tree knocking her out.

"Yukari." Kurumu called out, but got distracted and got knocked out of the air.

Gin managed to hold his own for a while, but since it was a moon night. he wasn't getting any power ups. It was fine since he was distracting him from what Gray had planned. However, he was caught off guard and got send flying as well.

"Fullbuster!" Kotsubo shouted looking for him when he spied Mizore huddling in a corner. "You'll do for now, Shirayuki." He flung his tentacles at her.

"Ice Make: Shield." A shield blossomed in front of her and blocked the attack. Gray stood behind it. "Give up Kotsubo. It is over."

"Never." He slammed the tentacles against the ice till they broke causing dust to rise. However when the dust cleared, Gray stood there holding a cannon made of ice. The look on Kotsubo's face went from glee to dread.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon." He then fired the shot into Kotsubo's face sending him backwards…on to some ice causing him to slide off the cliff and fall into the water hard and knocked him out.

Gray rubbed his head and turned to Mizore.

"You okay?"

She nodded. The sun had hit the horizon and it made Gray look more handsome in her eyes with the sun behind him.

The two of them helped the others to the nurse's office. The three were put into beds while Mizore and Gray sat outside the door.

"We need to talk." He said.

She paused in fear, but nodded.

"First, I wish to apologize for how I acted earlier. I suspected the Kotsubo was up to something and I decided to go see you to make sure you were safe till I had proof."

"Proof?" She said. He held up some pictures. She looked and saw they were ones of Kotsubo beating up some students.

"Gin may be sleazy, but he is a good photographer. I had Yukari ask him if he had anything about last night and was going to use them to help prove your innocence. However, I could tell you because I didn't know if Kotsubo was nearby. I tried to keep you there, but you ran away." He sighed. "That was my fault. I should of just told you I believed you, but I really did want to talk with you today."

Mizore look curious and blushed. _He believed me._

"Anyway, Yukari came with the pictures. Even if there weren't any pictures, I'd have us talk to the headmaster about this. When I realize you vanished, I had Yukari gather the others up while I came to help you. I made an Ice Dummy to grab you and see what Kotsubo would do." He grabbed his neck and shivered. "I'm glad I did."

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me? Why did you believe me?"

"Helping others is something we do where I am from. As for why I believe in you, Kotsubo was very cryptic, but gave away a lot, "

"Oh," Mizore said slightly sad.

"But." Gray continued. "when I talked with you, you showed me." He blushed. "I mean sure you attacked me, but when I looked into your eyes when you attacked me and at the dorms, they weren't the eyes of an evil killer like Kotsubo. They were kind, soft, and scared. Both times"

Mizore blushed. _He manage to read all of that from an answer._

"You know when I said I wasn't alone. It is because even when they aren't here, I know my friends have my back as well as I have theirs. You don't have to be alone either. You can be friends too."

Mizore smiled in relief. _Maybe I can be friends with the others._

"Which brings me to the main reason I want to talk with you. Us." Gray felt nervous.

Mizore went from relief to fear. _Is he going to?_

"I don't know you to well. You have been watching me for a while now and honestly it's kind of odd."

Mizore's heart sank.

"But…I want to get to know you more. I want to be with you. Not just you being around. I want to hang out with you and stuff. I don't understand these feelings myself. I've been around a lot of girls, but I've never had the same feeling as I do for you." He grabbed her hand. It was cold and soft yet warm and strong at the same time.

"I would like to ask to learn about you and maybe we can have a relationship." His face was red. "I admit I am not good with this, but…I…" He was getting redder.

Mizore equally as red answered. "Maybe we can learn together."

Both of them looked into each other's eyes. Her cold blue eyes and his dark blue ones stared. They slowly reach closer and closed them.

Then the door to the nurse's office open with three bodies tumbled out.

"Oh, it was so close." Yukari said.

"Well, I guess I can still go for Tsukune." Kurumu sighed. Gin just snickered.

Gray got angry and started to blast them with snowballs. Yukari then sat next to Mizore. "Hopefully you and Gray Onii will get together." She said. Mizore blushed then smiled. She then created a snowball and gave it to Yukari and winked. Yukari threw the snowball at Gray hitting his head. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Gray and Mizore left the others to work on the Kotsubo story while they went to the headmaster.<p>

"_**Ahh, welcome Mage. I see you brought a friend with you. Is she responsible?"**_

"No." Both of them said. The headmaster snickered at this then the two explain what happened with picture evidence.

"_**Well, I guess we'll need a new gym teacher. Still good job, Mage. I hope to expect more from you. After all the year has just began."**_

Gray sighed. It was going to be a long year. Mizore grabbed his arm. Maybe it wasn't that bad.

"_**Now, Shirayuki-san, I need to speak with Fullbuster-san alone."**_

Mizore nodded reluctantly and left the room.

"_**I am going to guess she doesn't know." **_Gray just glared. _**"I see. Well, good news for you. You aren't leaving for a while. There are more problems here in this school and I need your help with them especially protecting the human boy."**_

"Tsukune? Did you bring him here?"

The headmaster answered, _**"Whether I did or not is not the point. The point is to show that humans and monsters can live together in harmony. I believe in it and since he came, I figured he would be another good example."**_

_Another?_ Gray thought.

"_**Anyway, I am thinking of sending for other mages. Is there any you would recommend?"**_

Gray thought about it. He knew too many mages and needed to limit them. "I'll think about it." He said.

"_**Very well. You are dismissed." **_

Gray left the room with Mizore and headed back to the dorms to help Mizore catch up on her school work with the others. The headmaster watched from his window.

"_**This will surely catch the attention of the student police. You have a lot of work ahead of you Gray-san."**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark underground building, a girl with long black hair came into a room of people dressed in black.<p>

"I have a report for Kuyo-sama." She said. She handed a paper to a person with long blonde hair his face covered in shadows.

The person looked at the paper then crumpled it. "It looks like we got someone trying to upstage us. However, it looks like he is a favorite of the headmaster." The paper caught on fire and showed his bright yellow eyes. "Sooner or later, these type of people will fall into our hands. Return to your command."

"Yes. Kuyo-sama." As the woman left, a bunch of shout and screams could be heard.

"Gray Fullbuster." Kuyo said and smiled menacingly. "Will you join us in suit or in chains?"

To be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Art Attack.<strong>

**(*) Yes, it is real and not a cop out. They used it on Tsukune in Ch. 9 of the manga.**

**A/N: So this had many idea. First I thought of separating it into two parts, but idea kept changing so I made it one long chapter. Kind of appropriate for the end of my first arc.**

**I do apologize about my romance writing. I never really written how a romance started. I hope it turned out good. Same for my fight scenes.**

**The next arc will also be the Student Police Arc and maybe a side chapter on how the guild is doing.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter since our two protagonist have gotten together, but will it last? (More than likely.)**

**Till Next Time**

**~NoT**


	7. Mage Plus Art

**Nobody here. Sorry about the wait. Been working though some things. Read the A/N.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire Chapter 7 - Mage + Art<p>

Gray woke up a little later than usual. He started his routine, but was a little slower than usual. He spent the last few days getting Mizore caught up and now the late nights were catching up to him. Yukari had also come help since she had a better understanding. Gray walked outside and felt Mizore's cold stare.

"You don't need to hide anymore." He said as Mizore walked out from behind a tree. Even though she was still slowly opening up she still prefer to stalk from around the corner or hide. Gray could always sense her though.

"I know, but…" She looked to the side. "Changing habits is kind of hard. I mean you strip at least once a day."

Gray laughed nervously. His striping habit was a bit out of control when he first got here, but he was slowly returning to back to how he was at Fairy Tail. He figured it was just the nerves.

"But I don't mind since I get to see your strong body." Both turned red.

Gray decided to change the subject. "So I hear it is Tsukune's birthday tomorrow. Let's go buy him a gift during lunch. Do you know any place that sells stuff?"

"Mononoke Arcade is a good place. I've never been there myself, but I heard things while I've 'gather information'."

"Okay, then we'll go there." Gray smiled, but worried about how she phrase the end.

"Right it will be a d-" Mizore paused then blushed. Gray tilted his head.

"A what?"

"A fun time." She smiled. _Don't mess this up right away. This could turn into a date._

"Gray Onii." Yukari appeared and hugged him. She shivered when she felt Mizore's jealous stare. "And M-Mizore-san too."

"Thanks for helping us study, Yukari." Gray said trying to defuse the situation.

"No problem. Glad I could help." She posed doing a victory sign and winking.

The three talked a bit before being separated to go to their respective classes. As Gray and Mizore took their seats they saw Tsukune looking depressed.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Gray asked.

"Moka-san has been busy this whole week doing modeling work for the art teacher and I haven't been able to talk to her. She always away even during club."

"Well, we are having an art class today, so you might be able to talk with her properly." Mizore said.

"Oh your right. Maybe…" He seemed a little better.

"You don't need Moka when you can have me." Kurumu said using her usual charm.

"Wait, why are we having one?" Gray asked. "We had one at all this semester."

"You didn't know. Well you skip class a lot so I guess it is no surprise." Kurumu said. "At the end of the year, Youkai Academy usually has a big festival so that plus finals doesn't give us enough time to explore classes we'd want to take next year. So the headmaster has us take a sample class before the mid terms so we can get ideas of what we want to focus on for our next two years of school.

Gray looked dumbfounded. "Wasn't that what the School Festival last month was for?"

"Yes, but that was for activities. This is from teachers who can teach you jobs for the future when we integrate into the human world." Kurumu answered. "Though apparently the headmaster only started doing it this year."

_That guy is doing this to annoy me. _Gray though. Before the conversation could continue Moka and Nekonome entered and class began.

* * *

><p>In the art room, Gray and Mizore took Kurumu with them so Tsukune could try and talk with Moka. However before Tsukune could try, the teacher entered the room.<p>

"Hello class and visiting first years. I'm Ishigami Hitomi and I'll show you a world of beauty." The person wore a coat covered in paint and a bandana that covered her head with various braids sticking out from under it. Various female students seem to squeal at this.

"Now, my class is doing a theme of 'What Matters Most.' No matter what it is, if you truly love it dearly it will form a true piece of art unlike any other."

_That sound…pretty cheesy._ Gray thought. Then he secretly used his magic and formed another symbol of Fairy Tail. He looked at it for a bit. _I guess there's some truth to it._

"That's a nice sculpture you have there." Gray jumped as Ishigami was behind him. "I believe you are Gray Fullbuster. Usually, I would report this, but the craftsmanship and style is very detailed for a magic user. Truly a very beautiful piece of art. May I ask what it is?"

Gray thought for a bit and said, "It is the symbol of my friendship with my friends."

"Ahh, the bonds of friendship. A very beautiful thing. Have you thought about a career in art?"

"Not really. I have other interest." Gray said and then notice for a brief second that Ishigami gave a look that seem to say 'wasted potential.'

"Shame." She turned back to the rest of the class. "As you've seen with Fullbuster-san, if you put your feelings of love, it can create beautiful art." The girls all seem to cheer. One of the class windows open some girls appeared saying how they skipped class to see Ishigami.

"This school is so weird." Gray whispered. Mizore who had been stoic let out a small giggle.

* * *

><p>Lunch came soon afterwards and Gray and Mizore quickly headed to Mononoke. They figured that if they grabbed lunch there they'd just make it back before class started.<p>

Gray began to think about what to get Tsukune. More blood would be good considering how much Moka drank him, but that was improbable and he didn't know Tsukune's blood type. What else?

Before he could continue, they reached the district which was crowded by other students. They kept getting bumped around before they found a clearing near a store.

"You okay Mizore?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd worry if we got separated."

"Here." He grabbed her hand. "Now we won't lose each other." Mizore turned red. "Now, let's find something for Tsukune."

Mizore shook her head. "Right. Present for Tsukune." They check various store, but found nothing that Tsukune may like. They decided to grab some food and rest for a bit. They got some lunch boxes for themselves and sat at a bench.

"I have no idea what to get Tsukune. He doesn't really seem to need anything besides more blood." He joked.

"Well, we could give him a charm to keep Moka away." Mizore also joked. They both laughed. opened their lunches and started to eat. "Why not make something out of ice like with Yukari?"

"Well technically, it is melting, but when I rub her head I secretly infuse it with more magic."

"Couldn't you make the ice spell permanent?" Mizore asked. Gray flinched causing his food to drop.

"No, there is no useable spell like that." Mizore noticed his eyes seem to look into the distance before his stomach growled and he look down, "Aww there goes my lunch."

Mizore looked at her food and got an idea. "Here Gray you can have some of mine." She held up a piece of food for him to eat. He took a bite.

"Thanks Mizore." He said. She turned red and dropped her food. Gray quickly caught it. "Be careful you almost lost your lunch too."

"R-Right." She got to hang out with him and now he ate some food she offered. She felt very happy even if it wasn't a date.

"Anyway, once you finish eating, we'll go back on a search before class starts." She nodded and quickly finished what she could.

"Gray, you need to eat too, so have the rest please." Gray was going to politely refused, but when he saw her eyes looking so innocent, it was his turn to become red.

"Uh...yeah sure." He ate the rest then grabbed her hand and headed to another store.

After some time, the two return to the academy with some charms for Tsukune mostly to do well on test and protection as well as some letters that Tsukune could use.

"Maybe we'll find something better next year." Gray sighed.

"At least it is better than nothing." Mizore reassured him. They dropped it off in the Newspaper Club before heading back to class.

When they entered class, all the students turned to see who entered and looked shocked. Gray didn't understand why. Did he strip himself again? He looked down and saw what they were looking at.

Gray and Mizore never let go of the other's hand since lunch. Both realized this and quickly let go, but felt a little sad about it. Before anyone could ask, Nekonome came in to continue through class. For the rest of class, they considered asking to hold the others hands during class, but felt it would be too awkward.

* * *

><p>Class ended and Tsukune took off to try to talk to Moka again. Gray, Mizore and Kurumu headed to the club room. Yukari and Gin were there already. Both looks slightly down.<p>

"What's got everyone down?" Gray asked.

"Another girl went missing." Gin said holding up a poster.

_This girl seems familiar, but I can't place it where. _Gray thought and handed the paper to Mizore and Kurumu.

"I'm worried about Tsukune and Moka. I did a fortune-telling and it showed something dreaded coming for them." She pulled out a crystal ball. "I can't tell what it is, but usually they come true."

"Probably should have grabbed some more charms for Tsukune." Gray chuckled nervously as he pulled out a bag.

"You guys sure are superstitious." Kurumu said.

Suddenly the door opened, everyone turned to see Tsukune seemingly out of breath.

"Well look who decided to show up." Gin said and took the paper from Kurumu and showed it to Tsukune. "While you were wasting time, another person has gone missing." He turned to the others. "If we can gather our resource, we might be able to learn what happen to-" Tsukune grabbed the paper than took off. "Hey don't just run off because this is hard."

Gray worried. "Let's follow him. Maybe he knows something."

They followed after Tsukune, but he was far ahead, so Gin used his sense of smell to track him, though he complained about having to smell a guy.

The scent lead them to the art room. As they got to the door, they heard a boom. Gray force the door open to see Ishigami on the floor with snake hair around her. White Hair Moka sat next to a stone Tsukune with her own leg turned to stone.

"Took your time didn't you?" She snarked. "Tsukune took a risk to release me."

"What happened here?" Kurumu asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, the missing girls are in the closet over there. You three go collect them. They don't have clothing on now." She pointed towards the girls. Then she pointed at Gin. "You dog, go tell the teachers what happen and if you try to sneak a peak you'll see what I did to Ishigami." Gin quickly turned tailed. She then pointed to Gray. "Help me carry Tsukune." Gray went over and help lift Tsukune and he and Moka carried him to the nurse's office.

After they set Tsukune in a bed, Gray asked "What happened?"

"Ishigami has been capturing student to turn into statues for her twist sense of art. My other self didn't know, but was doing model work for some art lessons. Ask her about that, I don't care. Anyway, Tsukune discovered one of the statues and Ishigami attacked us. She planned on making us her next statue when Tsukune came in and pulled the Rosario off and then I used my partially stone leg to knock-out Ishigami when you came."

Gray listen in disbelief. _Getting attack by students is one thing, but two faculty attacks, what kind of school is this guy running?_

"Anyway, I'm tired." She grabbed the Rosario. "Tell Tsukune…thanks." She transformed back and landed next to Tsukune in bed. Gray decided to wait for the others show up before going to see the headmaster.

The others came in and Gray explain the situation.

"Wow, two teacher attacks in a week. That's terrifying." Yukari said.

"Well, we'll report them both. It will be a special double feature." Kurumu said. Gray got up and walked out. "Where are you going?"

"Out." He said slightly angered. While the other shrugged it off, Mizore looked on in concern.

* * *

><p>Gray reached the headmaster's office. The headmaster sat at his desk with his usual smile on his face.<p>

_**"And what do I own for the pleasure of your appearance?"**_

"What is wrong with you?" Gray snapped. "I can sort of understand why students might attack each other, but why are the faculty doing this?" The room temperature seem to lower.

_**"Well, I did say to protect the school."**_

"I thought it was from outside force, not from itself. A teacher is suppose to raise, support and protect her students, not try to kill them."

**_"I'm sorry if things seem bad. We are planning on replacing those two you've caught and plan on having a better screening process, but it's not like I can hire humans."_** He stood up and turn to face the window. _**"Now, unless you have any suggestions that could be helpful, I'm must ask you to leave."**_

Gray thought for a bit and said, "My friends might be able to help."

The headmaster turned around. **_"Like who?"_**

"I'd like some time to think."

**_"Very well. I will tell you that if you have nothing before summer break, I will be choosing my own people. Also, we have a few openings for new students if you need more."_** He took his seat again with his smile seeming wider than last time.

_He tricked me didn't he? _Gray thought. "Fine." He turned and walked back to see how Tsukune was doing.

Unbeknownst to him, Mizore had been behind the door whole time. She followed him quietly after the others went to work on the paper. She kept her head turn so he wouldn't sense her. She quickly left before he found her there.

A look of worry covered her.

_What was all that about? Why was Gray hired to protect the school? And who was 'her'?_ She though she learn a lot about him from her 'observations,' but it seems he was hiding something else. Was he really their friends or was it just a cover? Were his feelings for her…

She shook her head. No, those feeling and those words. She believed in them. They were different compared to Kotsubo.

_I'll ask him tomorrow. I hope he won't get angry for spying on him again._

She quickly headed back to club room.

* * *

><p>Gray entered the door to find Moka and Tsukune, who had woken up, near each other like they were going to kiss. They froze and quickly backed away Beside them was of drawn portrait of Tsukune.<p>

Gray turned red and looked away. "Sorry about that." Moka and Tsukune looked shocked, but them started to laugh awkwardly. Gray decided to change the subject. "What's with the painting?"

"It was for the art project in Ishigami's class. I wanted to make it for Tsukune's present which is why I was modeling for her in exchange for art lessons."

"I see, but isn't it early to give him a present? His birthday is tomorrow."

"Well, after everything, I figure Tsukune deserve an explanation, so I gave him his gift early." She stuck her tongue out while hitting her head.

"Well, we'll have a proper celebration tomorrow." Gray said.

"Actually, it will be a double one. We'll be giving our first proper paper tomorrow as well." Tsukune said.

"Right, is that where everyone else is?" Gray realized that the room was empty besides themselves.

"Yeah, the others left to make the article about today's incident and get it ready to delivered by tomorrow."

"Hopefully, it will work out."

"Kurumu says she has an idea that will help." Tsukune sighed. "I hope it is nothing to crazy."

"Anyway, I'll see if they need any help then head back to the dorms." Gray turned to leave when the nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. Akashiya-san, since you have recovered, we ask that you leave." Moka looked troubled, but agreed and left with Gray to the club room.

"Don't worry. Things should be fine now." They entered the club room to see everyone running around getting the paper put together. "…Relatively speaking."

The group worked though the night and fell asleep in the club room. However, though the night, Mizore kept her gaze on Gray.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Surprises, Spiders, and <strong>**Suspicions.**

A/N: So sorry about the chapter. I needed to think how I would tackle this. I feel Gray always saving the day would get boring and border God-sue, so I decided to instead give a little focus on the shipping and job issues as well as some pretty obvious foreshadowing while Moka took care of everything.

**I have decided to add four more Fairy Tail characters, but I won't tell which. However, I will say it is not Erza or Natsu. As fun as they would be, I feel they are too OP for the current story arc, but they will appear...eventually.  
><strong>

**Also about commenting. If I made a mistake about a name or 'position of a tattoo,' I'd like you people to check the comments and make sure it hasn't been said already. **

**I'll fix it when I can (which will be much easier now) but I don't need my comments filled with the same thing. I'm probably going to be trolled now, but that's all I ask. Also you can now begin your comments about not using Natsu and Erza.**

**Anyway, hopefully it won't take half a year for the next one.**

**Till Next Time.**

**~NoT**


	8. Mage Plus Secrets

**Nobody here. So, after some though and positive reinforcement. I decided to work on the next chapter and got two done. Hopefully I can keep going.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire 8 - Mage + Secrets<p>

Gray woke up with his head on the table. He turned to see what time it was. It was about five in the morning. He stretched his arms and looked around the room.

Moka and Yukari were laying against each other while Kurumu was sleeping on the table. Gin laid in his chair. He then became confused since he didn't see Mizore around. Then he felt a shift on his lap.

He look down to see Mizore using his lap as a pillow. He blushed. She seem very beautiful in her sleep. He quickly realized that they need to get ready. He poke her face a few times before she stirred. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked around before realizing where she was.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About five. We should wake the others up and get ready for the day."

Mizore pouted. "You could have waited a little longer."

"Hey I couldn't exactly move with your head in my lap." Mizore turned red and looked away. The others began to move around.

"Keep it down. Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep." Kurumu said.

"It will take more than that to work on you." Yukari responded. Kurumu grabbed her cheeks and pulled on them.

"What did you say?"

"Knock it off." Gin said. "Today we will deliver the papers out in front of the school. If we run out, we'll make some more and give them out during lunch. Go freshen up."

"I'm going to check on Tsukune." Moka said and left. The others soon followed. Gin packed up the papers and left with them. Mizore and Gray were left.

"Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours." He turned for the door.

"Wait Gray." He stopped and turned to Mizore. She was looking to the side.

"What is it?" It felt a little colder.

"I umm…" She paused "…despite what happened yesterday I had fun hanging out."

"Oh, yeah. Me too. Let's do it again sometime." He then left. Mizore sighed.

_I want to ask him about yesterday. _She shivered. _But what will the answer be?_

* * *

><p>Gray changed his clothes and began thinking of a list of people who might be able to help.<p>

_Let's see. The idiot would challenge everyone to a fight as would most of the S-Rank members. Mirajane might be able to handle things, but I can't see her as a student or one of the teaching positions. She's a demon, but she's not really a coach. _

He left for the school. _Art isn't a problem for Reedius, but this place may overwhelm him._

"Gray Onii?" Gray looked up to see Yukari. She was tearing up.

"What's wrong, Yukari?"

"The symbol is melting. Did I do something wrong?" She showed a slightly smaller ice sculpture of his guild mark.

"Ahh, sorry. It wasn't meant to stay permanent. Here." He took it and closed his hands. Light spread out and a new one formed in his hands. "I've been secretly refreezing it, but I guess you found out."

"I wish I could wear it forever, but I guess I can't." She sighed.

"I could asked one of my friends to send me one or something from our shop. They should have Key chains or something."

"Your friends have a store that sells these? Say now that I think about it, I've never asked about your friends."

_Oops._ "Well, we've been busy with the paper and speaking of which there is Moka and Tsukune getting ready to deliver papers. Why not see how Tsukune is?" Yukari's eyes twinkled and dash off to glomp them.

Gray sighed. He did not want to tell people he was from a guild. They might ask him questions like why he was here and if people learned about his mission, he might cause some problems for the school or he'd have to leave. He looked at his new friends setting up the stand.

_Maybe I should tell them. I've known them for half a year now. I wonder how the guild is. They haven't heard from me in so long. _He chuckled. _They might send out the guild when they find out where I've been. _He suddenly became nervous. _They might destroy this place on accident._

"Gray?" Gray jumped and turned to see Mizore. She tilted her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about today."

"Gray, I need to tell you-."

"Papers, get your newspapers from the Newspaper's club. Learn about yesterday's incident as well as other things happening around the school." Kurumu was shouting and a group of student mostly male gathered around pushing Mizore and Gray away from each other.

"Mizore?" He called out. She wasn't nearby. He looked around, but she seem to have vanished. _I wonder what she wanted to tell me. Maybe I can ask her later. _He looked as people read their paper. He smiled a little. _It looks like this turned out well._

Mizore meanwhile hid away. _I was close, but then that crowd showed up. Now I am afraid again. _She pat her face. _I'll try again later._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark room, Kuyo stood looking out of some bars at the school grounds. A dark hair woman came in with a paper.<p>

"It seems the Newspaper Club didn't learn their lesson last year." She toss the paper to him. "They are delivering them outside the front gate without permission."

Kuyo looked over the paper. "What a pathetic club. Thinking they are bigshots for taking down a couple of corrupt teachers." He crumpled up the paper and lit it up. The paper turned to ash. "Keito, gather the committee, that club will pay for their insubordination. They will probably release more around lunch so we'll visit them then."

Keito bowed. "Yes, Kuyo-sama."

* * *

><p>Lunch came no quicker for Mizore. She did not have time to talk with Gray before class and during breaks everyone gathered around them talking about the paper. The group reached the club room where Gin held some more papers.<p>

"Here, you guys take these and deliver them during lunch."

"Why don't you help us, Gin?" Tsukune asked.

"Please grunt work isn't upperclassman work." Gin smiled mischievously. Gray sighed while Tsukune looked shocked and angry.

"Gin will only do it for nasty stuff." Yukari mumbled. Gin's ears perked up.

"Little girls should not say adult stuff." He replied petting her head. Yukari was about to retort when Moka interrupted.

"Before that," She pulled out a small cake. "Let's have some cake. Happy Birthday, Tsukune."

"Happy Birthday." Everyone else said. They all took a slice and gave Tsukune their gifts.

"Thanks. Now let's deliver the newspaper." He grabbed a box and the rest follow. Gin stayed behind. Gray turned to him.

"Come on, join us."

"Nah, I rather just stay here." Gin replied.

"Didn't you say the most important part was to have fun? Why not have fun with your friends?" Gray asked. Gin looked speechless, but quickly smiled.

"I guess you are right. Besides, I'll meet all kinds of cute girls." He rushed out. Gray sighed, but chuckled.

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone started to give out papers and having fun. Everyone was happy and laughing together. Gray felt like he was home.<p>

"Everybody clear the way." A shout came everyone turned to see a group of students in black uniforms with armbands came forth.

_Who are they?_ Gray thought.

One of them walked forward. Both his hair was dark blonde while his eyes glowed a dark gold. He bowed before them.

"Hello, I'm Kuyo, Leader of the Protection Committee. I believe this is the first time we've met most of you."

"How is our club disrupting school safety?" Moka asked. Gin instantly put his arms in front of everyone.

"Ahh, Gin. Still doing this 'Newspaper Club.' thing." He picked up one of the papers. "Normally we don't have problems with your club, however…" He glared at them all and shouted. "When did you ask for permission to do this? You never submitted a form." He kicked the table sending the papers into everyone. "This violates school rules. If you think you are free to do whatever you want it makes you a menace to the school." He motioned for others to do the same.

"**Listen here and now. We the Protection Committee will uphold order and that requires our permission. All unauthorized activities shall be dealt with harshly."**

Papers flew around the area. Gray got angry and made an arm motion, but Gin caught his hand in a tight grip.

Kurumu reached out and moved pass Gin "We are only handing out papers, you are just being bullies" A female member with long dark hair came forth and spat something out at Kurumu wrapping around her arm.

"Looks like this club is still filled with lowlife. These stupid tramps are just like the ones from last year."

_Last year?_ Gray thought.

"Who are you calling a tramp?" Kurumu shouted. The woman just laugh and start jumping on the papers. "No all our hard work." Gray tried to move, but grip seem to tighten. The Committee turn to leave.

"Defying our authority isn't wise." She cackled. She then turned to leave with everyone. "Remember, the next club to defy us will suffer a worst punishment."

Kuyo turned to them. "Remember to remove every paper from the premise or Keito may do worse." The woman curtsied as if complimented.

Once they were out of sight, Gin let go of Gray.

"What was that about?" He asked kicking Gin, but Gin dodged. Kurumu worked getting the sticky thread from around her wrist while the others picked up some of the papers.

"Who were they?" Mizore asked.

Gin sighed. "The Protection Committee is a violent branch of the Student Council. Their job is to keep peace by enforcing rules and removing trouble makers. However because of the nature of this school, it requires a bit more force like a Police Force."

_Police force? _Gray realized something. "Then where have they been during all those attacks we've had like during the Club Fair and the teachers?"

Gin rubbed his hair. "They became corrupted over time. They act more like a Yakazu. They extort money and threaten others. Their 'permission' they asked for is just code for a bribe."

"That's unfair." Moka said.

Gin continued. "Look, let's not fight them. Just do as they say and get rid of the papers. Burn them in the incinerator in the back."

"Burn our papers?" Yukari said. "But all of our work…"

"Look you don't want to fight them. Just take it. Gray, Mizore, go look for papers around the school and collect them. The rest of you clean this up and burn them." He turned and left.

"What about you?" Gray shouted angrily. Gin just looked at him with a stare of sadness before turning back and leaving. Gray lost his anger towards Gin. There was something he wasn't telling them and it hurt him. Gray punched a tree causing it to break and freeze into a circle of spikes.

"Gray." He turned to see Mizore with a concern look. "Let's go." He reluctantly nodded.

"We'll meet in the club room later." He said and waved, but everyone just looked down in depression.

* * *

><p>Gray and Mizore manage to track down most of the papers. They did it in silence. Most were already thrown away, but some were on the ground and they slowly collected them.<p>

Mizore wished the conditions were better, but now was the time. She'd probably won't get another opportunity for a while.

"Gray, I need to tell you something?" She said. Gray looked at her. "Yesterday, after you left the nurse's office. I followed you to the headmaster's office." Gray froze in spot and dropped the papers. "I'm sorry, but I heard everything." Gray began to worry. He wasn't sure what to do. He thought he'd have more time to explain, but…now.

"Listen, I don't care about where you are from or what you came to do, but I want to know." She paused and shuttered, afraid what the answer would be. "Are you really our friend? Do you really care? Or was it just a-" She began to tear up causing small snowflake to fall. Gray while worried earlier instantly put his hand on her shoulder. Mizore looked up at his dark blue eyes.

"Yes, I care about all of you. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari even Gin. But I care a lot about you too." He pulled her into a hug. "I will never betray my friends." Mizore cried now, but laugh happily. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Listen, the next time we're all together, I'll explain everything. Now let's go find them." The duo headed to the incinerator giving sad smiles at the situation they were still in. Then they heard some familiar voices.

"No. This newspaper is my baby. I worked so hard on this. Everyone did and then those thugs just want to burn it away. I can't do that."

The two turned to see Kurumu and Tsukune talking while Kurumu cuddled the box with tears forming around her eyes. She noticed them. "Gray can't you do something. You are pretty strong."

Gray paused. Before he could speak, a line of thread wrapped around all the papers and pulled them upwards.

"What a group of idiots. You must really want punishment." The four looked up to see Keito standing on some thread. "Why don't I offer my assistance in removing your misery." She shot out some more of the sticky thread and lowered herself.

"Wait gives those back." Kurumu begged,

"Why do you keep doing this? What have we done?" Tsukune asked.

"You don't know. Well let me enlighten you. Your club has been a target since last year when they dared to challenge the Committee. They though they could change the world with their news and criticized our methods. To keep peace, we purge the members. It seems like some got away."

_So that's why Gin was like that. _Gray said. _If anything like that happen to the guild…_

"They disrupted the peace. Their articles would have caused nothing but chaos. Our job is to prevent that. If they can't understand, then they will be eliminated."

"But the club this year has done nothing wrong either against the school or your committee." Tsukune said.

"You attacked us without reason. You are nothing, but bullies flaunting your power and picking on the weak." Gray continued.

"Just leave us alone please." Mizore finished.

Keito paused. "Leave you alone. Who do you think you are talking to?" She tossed the papers into the flames. The others looked in shock. "How flammable the only good thing a newspaper is for."

Gray began to move his arms when the girl spat some string out of her mouth and wrapped all their hands together and pulled them into the tree.

_I should have been able to dodge that._ He quickly moved his hands and form his pose. The girl responded by completely wrapping his hands in the stuff and stuck him against the wall of the school.

"This silk of mine is super sticky no matter how much you may stretch, it will never break."

Gray began moving his hands. He tried using one of his spells, but it only cause the silk to expand.

"I told you. It won't work. Whatever magic you have it won't help you."

He needed to concentrate and maybe if he froze this stuff he could break it. Keito meanwhile wrapped the Kurumu to the tree and Mizore near the furnace while pulling her popsicle from her mouth. She then dragged Tsukune to the center.

"If only you obeyed, you'd live. I'll start with you before going for your friends. Assuming one of them won't melt." She looked at Mizore who was sweating a lot next to the roaring furnace.

_Focus._ Gray slowly used his magic to harden the ice, but it was hard to do since he never experience this type of substance before.

Keito unbuttoned her shirt revealing a set of spider legs. "As a member of the Protection Committee, I'm allowed to transform to protect the peace." Her head transformed to form a spiders. "Now to suck you dry."

_Got it._ Gray broke out of the silk and ran forward. "Ice Make-" Before he could finish a figure ran by and pushed Keito.

"Moka." Tsukune shouted. "How did you find?"

"I had a feeling. I followed it."

"You dare." Keito spit towards Moka. Gray aimed for Keito.

"Ice Make-" Keito pulled Moka between them. He switched it up. "-Floor." He slammed his hands on the ground and the floor froze. Keito slipped over, but quickly used her silk to hold herself up. She took Moka.

"Fine, she dies first." She sent her sharp legs towards Moka. Tsukune ran up and slid in front of Moka taking the hit. He slipped forward towards Moka as his back began to bleed. Gray took this opportunity to attack.

"Ice Make: Hammer." A huge hammer of ice appeared over Keito and smashed it over her. "How appropriate to squish a spider." He turned to see Mizore sweating a lot. He went over to pick her up. She was burning up. "Hold on Mizore. I'll cool you down." Gray created a coat of ice and wrapped it around Mizore and then untied Kurumu who went to Moka and Tsukune to help him back to the club room.

"Let's get Tsukune to Yukari. She can help him with her Witch Balm." Gray said. He turned to Mizore. "Are you okay?"

"I need my lollipop. It's actually helps support my body temperature so I can stay in warmer regions without melting."

Gray looked and found it on the ground. He created some ice and melt it and removed his jacket to clean it.

"Here you go." Mizore took it and put it back in her mouth. She could still feel the remnants of Gray's ice and licked those areas a bit more while smiling and blushing.

"Thanks Gray. I'll be fine when we reach the club room." Gray nodded and together they followed behind Tsukune and the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile some people picked up Keito and took her away.<p>

In an underground chamber. Kuyo stand before other members reporting in.

"The Newspaper Club beat Keito? Do they plan to challenge us? Did they forget about last year? It won't matter now. This time we'll purge the club completely for this." A fireball formed in his hand.

"Now, now. If you destroy club without due cause, it will look bad on you and the faculty may act against you for once."

"Whose there?" One of the members said. A silhouette of a person walked forward

"I can help you make them vanish. They have a weakness. One that could destroy the club completely."

Various hisses came from the figure.

"I believe that the member, Aono Tsukune, is a human."

"A worthless human scum has invaded our élite school of monsters?" Kuyo said.

"I believe so and what will you do?" The figure asked.

"We will kill him and any who associate with him." Kuyo paused. "However, we might not be able to attack Gray Fullbuster. He seems like he is working for the headmaster."

"I believe I have a solution, Kuyo-sama." Said a muffled voice. The group turned to see a bandaged Keito.

"Ahh, Keito. Your information better be good or I will exterminate you like the pest we fight." Keito shivered, but held her ground.

"I eavesdropped on the Ice Mage and Fairy and learned that he was sent here on a mission." She smiled. "Now, I don't know the content of this mission and he could very well be a spy or an assassin who is looking to take out the headmaster. We could arrest him and torture the information out of him and he may know some information Aono Tsukune."

Kuyo smiled. "It looks like you will keep your rank, Keito. Let's move out and arrest the ones who will cause chaos." The group cheered out as the shadowy figured laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Arrests, Friendships and Gray being awesome.<strong>

**A/N: I had a hard time writing Mizore asking Gray since I need to wait for Keito, but I think that adds to beginning relationship or relationships in general when the person you are with are keeping secrets and you are afraid of the answer. Not being in a relationship myself, I hope I pulled that off.**

**Anyway, I've got two chapters out so enjoy the next one.**

**Till Next Time  
><strong>

**~NoT**


	9. Mage Plus Fire

**Nobody here. And here is the conclusion of the Student Council Arc. I think I manage to hit all the points. I've planned Gray and Kuyo's fight since I took this fanfic, so I hope it will be good.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire 9 - Mage + Fire<p>

"You dumb foolish idiot. Not only did you resists the Protection Committee, you beat one of them up?"

Gray sat in the back of the club room with Mizore listening to Gin lecture all of them. Tsukune sat at the side as Yukari applied the balm and help bandage him up. Kurumu and Moka just stood around and looked worryingly at Tsukune.

"Did I warn you? Kuyo is dictator, a sadist, and he only recruit those who follow him." He grabbed Moka and Kurumu. "If things got worse, he might have endangered my cute harem."

"Who said I was in your harem?" Kurumu asked and punched him. Tsukune winced as he tried to move. Moka and Kurumu instantly went to him asking if he was okay.

"That spider girl really got me." He said as he tried to figure out how to move without feeling too much pain.

"I manage to close the wound, but it was deep." Yukari said as she put her balm away.

"I'm sorry. You got hurt protecting me." Tears began to form in Moka's eyes.

"I was happy to keep Moka-san safe." Tsukune said.

"Sorry, I didn't react sooner." Gray looked down. "My ice floor probably didn't help the situation either."

"No worries Gray-san. You were just trying to slip up that person without hurting Moka-san." Tsukune smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much Gray-san." Moka bowed. Gray kind of blushed while Mizore giggled.

"Yeah this is all good and all, but we need to go apologize before things get out of hand." Gin said.

"I am afraid it is too late for fools to plead for pity." The door slid open and Kuyo entered the room with his group. "You raised your sword and now you will take the consequences for it."

"Wait, let's talk about this." Gin said as he had everyone walk outside. "You can't shut us down for a little misunderstanding."

"A little misunderstanding you say? How foolish." He pointed to Moka. "Akashiya Moka, you're charged with assaulting our member, officer Keito. You will come with us."

"Wait a second, Moka barely did anything. She just gave a small push, nothing that could hurt anyone." Gray said. Kuyo's eyes shifted towards Gray.

"That is still raising your hand against the law, but you are right, she didn't harm Keito…" He paused and a smile grew on his face. "…That's why you, Fullbuster Gray, shall also be charged with assault as well." Officers surrounded Gray and had his arms out behind his back. "We have also heard a rumor that you might be a spy so we need to 'find out' if that is true or not." He turned to Mizore. "You have also been seen to know something as well, so Shirayuki Mizore shall be charged as an accomplice." The officers repeated the process with her.

"Hold on, you can't charged someone for being a spy just by a rumor and even so, Mizore wouldn't know anything we've only been hanging around for about a week."

"To answer your question, our noble officer Keito heard the two of you talking about a mission. Both of you know something and Shirayuki has assault a faculty member and been known for stalking people so she may know more than you think." Kuyo slowly walked towards Mizore.

"Hold on, the teacher attacked her. She acted in self-defense." Tsukune argued.

"**Silence." **The area quieted. "We shall determined that for ourselves as well as your involvement Aono Tsukune." Kuyo pointed in his direction.

"My involvement?" Tsukune said.

"Your secret of course. Aono Tsukune, you have been accused of being a human." Eyes widen everywhere.

"No way." Kurumu shouted. "Tsukune isn't a human. It's impossible for humans to come here."

"That's it. Knock it off." Gray struggled and punched out the person holding him down. He moved to use his magic.

"Not so fast, Fullbuster." Kuyo opened his hands showing a ball of fire in each and held it near Mizore and Tsukune. "That is if you don't care about what happens to Shirayuki or Aono."

_A fire user? _Gray got angry, but seeing the fear in his friends eyes, he would obey to protect his friends.

"So you seem to know about Aono's secret. This will be valuable information indeed." He turned to Tsukune. "Now, who sent you? Spies, assassins, maybe you and Gray are partners?" Tsukune didn't answer. "No answer? Very well, we'll get the information out of you." He snapped his fingers and the officers collected the accused. Kurumu jumped in the way.

"You can't Tsukune. I don't believe you." Kuyo turned to her and the room temperature itself seem to rise.

"Move." Kurumu seem to give up and do what he said. Gray looked over at the others. Yukari and Gin looked down in despair and Kurumu fell to the ground in fear. He looked worried as he turned to Mizore who was giving him an equally worried look. He looked up as Kuyo still had his hand on Tsukune and Moka who was shaking. All he knew now was one thing.

_The moment I get a chance, I'm going to kick your ass, Kuyo._

* * *

><p>Gray and the others went into a building and were lead into an underground prison. The howls of many inmates filled their ears.<p>

"Why am I here?"

"Hey, I'll pay. Just let me out."

"It hurts. I didn't do anything."

"Why Kuyo?" The last one try to attack him. Kuyo responded by burning the prisoner.

"Why you ask? This academy needs law enforcement and we are the law. If you fail to follow, you will be labeled an enemy and be struck down." He then press his foot on the prisoner's head. "If you wish to stay in school then you will follow the Committee rules." He turned to Tsukune.

"Now show us your monster form, Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune froze on the spot in fear.

"Quit it, Kuyo." Gray said. Kuyo went over and kicked him in the chest.

"Maybe this will shut you up." He snapped his fingers and Keito appeared with one of her legs near Mizore's neck.

"Don't think something like a block of ice will knock me out." Gray growled. "Make any hand movements and your little Ice Fairy may lose her head." Kuyo turned back to Tsukune.

"So why haven't you transform yet? Have you forgotten? Are you embarrassed in front a huge crowd? Or are you a disgusting human?" Kuyo seem to laugh at the end.

"Please stop." Moka move in front of Tsukune. "Tsukune is-" Kuyo punched her out.

"Let the accuse defend his case." Kuyo then started beating down Tsukune.

"Stop it." Gray shouted. Kuyo turned to him.

"Would you like some punishment too?" He then starting beating Gray. "Remember raise your hand and your friends die." Gray just glared as blood slowly lowered over face.

"Now, now keep your promise, Kuyo." A figure walked out revealing herself as Ishigami. "You can beat the mage, but Tsukune and Moka are mine." A bandage wrapped under her bandana and her hair began drooling. "They humiliated me and I will pay them back by killing them myself." She walked over to Tsukune.

Gray wanted to move, but whether he did something or not someone might be killed.

"Remember that fight we had? When I bit you, I tasted the familiar taste of human flesh. Even when I bit Moka and the other girls, they never had that taste." Her hair moved forward to Tsukune.

"Gray." Gray turned to Mizore who spoke.

"Who said you could talk?" Keito moved her legs closer to Mizore's neck.

"Move, Ishigami." Ishigami turned to see Kuyo lighting a huge flame. "With this human exposed, this is a matter of school safety. As protectors, we will purge the pest."

Mizore nodded. "It will be okay." She smiled.

"Hey, I have my pride ruined. I demand to repair it."

"You hold no authority over me. Now move or be incinerated."

Kuyo fired as Gray understood Mizore's message and rushed forward to Tsukune.

"I guess he doesn't care for you." The spider leg moved to cut, but only clumps of hair were there. Suddenly a sharp slice was felt through Keito. A wound reach down her chest vertically.

"You are wrong. He believes in me. I am not a defenseless girl. " Mizore said with her ice claws dripping with blood and hair slightly shorter.

"Ice-Make Block." Gray jump in front of the blast and a block of ice blocked the flames, but melted the ice instantly. _It's strong enough to melt it one hit?_

"Thank you, Gray." Moka who had awaken had went up to protect Tsukune. Mizore jumped in next to Gray with her ice claws out.

"Don't thank me yet. Do it after I kick this guy's ass." He smiled. The others including Tsukune smiled in response. "I won't let him hurt my friends." Mizore simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes, even if Tsukune is human, I'll protect him too." Moka said.

"Insolent trash. For a monster to protect a human. It matters not what your crimes are now. You are all guilty. As punishment, I will grant you your final sentence…death." He slowly created a fire-ball. Gray raised his hand, but before he could recite a spell, vines raised from the ground and wrapped around Kuyo's arm.

"Not so fast." A set of bat wings and tail appeared. "He might be human, but I won't let you harm one of my destined ones."

"Kurumu." Moka said. Yukari ran up behind them holding a potion.

"Here let's add some more balm to heal Tsukune's wounds." She said removing the bottle cap and she and Moka began rubbing it.

"Mere illusion will not hold me." Kuyo shouted and ripped the vines to shreds. "Burn to death." He fired a blast, but Gray got to it first.

"I said, I won't let you hurt my friends. Ice-Make Shield." A flower shield expanded outwards surrounding everyone. The flame hit and while it did shrink made it through the shield hitting Gray causing him to remove his burning shirt.

"I will melt your ice away and boil it on your skin."

_How can his flames be this strong? Am I out of practice?_

"Geez, you guys sure love getting into trouble." Everyone turned to see Gin.

"I thought you said-." Kurumu began.

"Later, let's finish this first." He interrupted.

"You defy me too. You are all insane." Kuyo shouted.

"What can I say? I don't wish to lose my club members again." Gin rushed forward shifting into his werewolf form. "But I guess I have to raise my hand too. Freshmen are so troublesome." Gin dashed around confusing Kuyo and landed past him. With multiple bow, Kuyo laid beaten and fell to the floor.

"I wish to declare a new rule. No one messes with my club." He transformed back and walked to join the others.

"Gin." Kurumu said happily, but Gin then grabbed for her chest.

"Let's consider that my reward." Kurumu slapped him across the face.

Gray sighed, but smiled. It was over.

* * *

><p>Then a huge feeling of heat overwhelm them. The heat was so intense, Yukari's symbol evaporated into steam. The group turn to see a fox made of flames standing before them.<p>

"He's a Yoko. He is the one of the most powerful monsters along with Vampires and even consider a god by some humans. That's Kuyo's true form?" Gin exclaimed.

Gray felt the power radiating from Kuyo. _This heat is intense, but at the same time…_

"Aono Tsukune, a human. A sworn enemy of monster kind. He knows about us. He could betray us. He could lead an attack on us and destroy us and yet you retched club will protect him. You will let him be free to destroy us out of trust. This madness will end." Kuyo howled. Gray stood in front of Mizore to protect her from the intense flames Kuyo was giving off.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"And then you, Fullbuster Gray." He looked at him. "You have a mission here. What is this mission? Are you working with the humans to destroy us? Have you sacrifice your monster half? Well it matters not now. If you side with the human over there, then your mission must be one for them. I will incinerate you till there is not even a puddle of ice left to cry over."

_He's gone insane._

"Hey, Tsukune? Are you really a human?" Gin asked.

Tsukune stuttered, "You see…" Before he could continue, Gin threw a rock at him.

"Hey, remember the first rule of Youkai. Don't reveal your true identity. Besides, whatever it is. We'll stay on your side." He turned to Gray. "I'm guess your mission is top-secret?"

"Well, not really." Gray admitted.

"Hey, don't act like that. You're suppose to say something like, 'I'd like to tell you, but I'd need to kill you.' well if you trust us. You can tell us later." Gin smirked. Gray looked stunned, but chuckled.

"You will trust these two who could destroy everything?" Kuyo said. The group looked forward with strong convictions. "You are all fools." Kuyo's tails began to glow. Gin quickly realize what was happening and ran in front. "Taste the Vortex of Fire." A bright swirl of light shone forth and headed for them.

"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser." A bunch of ice spike shot up though and nullified the attack. Gray stood in front of Gin.

"I hate having to repeat myself. So let me spell it out." He places his hand together and touch the floor. "Ice-Make: Knuckles" Various fist shot out of the ground punching Kuyo before they melted away.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Hurt. My. Friends!" Gray shouted.

"Way to ruin my look cool by shielding others." Gin commented.

"All of you get out. I'll takedown Kuyo." Gray said calmly.

"Hey, we barely made it this far, what make you think-!?" Gray turned to Gin and he saw a look. One that showed that he had no doubts he would win. Gin paused before saying "Fine. Everyone let's get out of here. Beat up anyone who stops us."

"But what about, Gray Onii?" Yukari asked. Gin picked her up as she struggled to get away.

"He's got this. I believe in him." He said.

"Well, I'll believe in him too. Kick his ass, Gray Onii." Yukari said as the two vanished.

"Go for Gray. Show him why you are one of my destined ones." Kurumu said as she helped Moka picked up Tsukune.

"Be safe Gray. Come back to us." Moka said.

"Thank you, Gray." Tsukune said. "Thanks for helping me." They headed out the door.

"I won't let the human escape." Kuyo rushed forward.

"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser." Gray responded and the ice spikes sprung forth impaling Kuyo. "Mizore go."

"But, Gray…" She said with a worried look.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He showed a confident look. She nodded and left. Gray turned back to Kuyo who had melt the ice. "Now, it is just you and me."

"Your ice is powerful, but I will show you my ultimate battle form." The energy now gathered around him and compress giving him a hybrid form between his human and monster form. "After I'm done with you I will take out the traitors. Even if you give up now, I won't show compassion to human lovers."

"Then I will kick your ass and force you to leave them alone. Ice-Make: Arrows." Hundreds of ice arrows shot forth, but before they could make contact, they evaporate from the intense heat.

"Your ice holds no shape in my ultimate battle form." He formed a huge ball of fire in his hand. "Now burn to ash." He then dashed forward in a flash and blasted the ball into his chest bursting into flames around him. Gray went flying and hit the wall.

"Couldn't even handle this form. What trash." He turned to the door. "Now for the others."

"Ouch." Kuyo's eyes widen and turn to see Gray get up rubbing his new burn wound that was near his guild symbol. "Man that flame burns at close range, but now I got it." He stretched. "I have to say compared to a certain idiot, your flames feel pretty cold."

"Impossible, no one has been able to stand up to my flames." Kuyo said.

"Well then let me show you one who seem hotter. Now that I know the largest output, I will show you a stronger form of ice." He clapped his hand into formation. "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur." A huge broadsword of ice came out of his hands. "It is over, Kuyo."

"Never. You can't beat the law." He charged another Vortex of Fire. "Die, Fullbuster." He shot forth.

Gray charged forward swinging his sword upward cutting the vortex in two. Kuyo's eyes widen. The sword of ice didn't melt. Gray then slammed the blade down slicing Kuyo. Blood splatter everywhere as Kuyo lost conscious and fell backwards.

Gray sighed. "Be glad you miss my guild mark or I would have cut right though you." He then turn to walk away, but he fell over. _I'm out of magic already? That shouldn't be happening now._

Before he hit the ground a soft familiar hand grabbed him.

"I've got you, Gray." Gray looked up to see Mizore. Snowflakes were coming from her eyes. "I'm glad you are safe. I got worried and stayed, but you kept your promise." Gray weakly smiled then looked in surprise.

"Your hair is shorter." He said. Mizore felt back there and found her hair cut diagonally. She remembered Keito cut it off when she duck.

"Does it look good?" She asked a little red.

"Probably needs to be even out, but I think it will look cute." Gray said. "Let's go see the others."

"Yeah." The two slowly walked out of the prison and into the night sky.

"Long day." Gray commented. Mizore nodded. "Probably both Tsukune's best and worst birthday." Mizore giggled as they headed to nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the base, Ishigami stood overhead having escaped after the Kuyo fired the first shot and watched in hiding.<p>

"Moka, Tsukune and now this Gray." She stood above. "You win today, but I will have my revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Truths, Magic Problems and a Troll.<strong>

**A/N: Yeah...so Tsukune won't be changing just yet. He will just will take a while. I originally wanted for Gray and Mizore to somehow do a Union Raid, but I figure that this is Gray's moment to shine and have them bond a bit longer to make the Union Raid seem more special.**

**I realized after reading though chapter six again, I never got the chance to cut Mizore's hair so I kind of added it literally as I am writing these notes. I think it worked out smoothly as well as getting Mizore some action. Funny, the ones with least action are going to get more in the next arc, but before that we need a little break and fun stuff before we began the Sunflower Fields Arc.**

**Anyway, hopefully I can get through these next few chapters and maybe have a mini-arc. Still debating.**

**Till Next Time.  
><strong>

**~NoT**


	10. Mage Plue Truth

**Nobody here. So I debated with myself and decided to do a mini arc before the Sunflower Fields Arc. I'll call it the Youkai Fairy Team Arc...name still pending.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage + Vampire 10 - Mage + Truth<p>

Gray awoken in a hospital bed. He sat up and winced a little at the burn marks on his chest covered by bandages. It would recover quickly,but he didn't care as long as that dragon idiot didn't find out. He never hear the end of it.

He looked around. Tsukune was in the bed next to him. Compared to the others, Tsukune sustained the most damage. Yukari used most of her balm, but he was going to need a few days to fully recover.

He was a bit worried about Tsukune since the rumors were going to spread about all of them now. He wondered if Tsukune would be safe still.

He got out of bed and looked outside. The sun had arisen over the horizon and some of the early birds were getting ready for school. He then walked to the middle of the room.

_I need to test something._ He put his hands together and tried to use his magic, but nothing happened.

_My magic is gone? It was working fine yesterday, but I felt it during the battle with Kuyo. My magic should have been able to stand up to his flame they were weaker than Natsu and afterwards…" _He got up and dressed himself with a new shirt left for him. He headed for the door and out of the nurse's office.

"If anyone knows anything, it would be him." He said.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Ahh, the young mage. It feels like only a couple of days since we last met." <strong>_

Gray stood in headmasters office glaring at the person.

"_**Oh, it seems something has troubled you. May I ask what it is?" **_He raised his finger. _**"If it is about Kuyo and the Protection Committee, we have reorganized the group and Kuyo is on suspension with possible looks at expulsion along with the girl, Keito."**_

"That's not why I am here."

"_**Then is it about your friend, Aono Tsukune? Don't worry. Kuyo had no definite proof and his 'witness' has vanished. If anything, with his hatred for the Newspaper Club and abuse of power, we have been able to call his accusations of pure speculations and spite. Your friend is safe."**_

Gray angry stomped his foot. "That isn't it either." He sighed. "But I am glad Tsukune is okay." _Wait, but does he know Tsukune's secret?_

"_**I am curious why Kuyo thought your friend was a human, but I won't diverge into student's personal lives." **_He chuckled.

Gray looked at his eyes. He was hiding something, but he decided to worry about it later. His current problem was more important.

"Look, my problem is yesterday's situation. My problem is my magic."

"_**Ahh, I see so it finally happened. Though it seem to take a bit later than I imagine."**_

"Later?" Gray slammed his hands on the desk and shouted "What happen to me? Did you do this?"

"_**Now, now, Gray. Don't be so hasty." **_He wagged his finger. _**"I took no part in your magic lose. It is just your location." **_He stood up and looked out the window. _**"You see, this world is a bit different. In your world, there are magic particles in your atmosphere that help refill your magic if it becomes empty. **_He turned back to face Gray.

"_**In this world, there is no such thing."**_

"What?" Gray looked stunned. _This is just like Edolas. _Then he realized, "But by your logic, I should have ran out magic long ago."

"_**Like I said, I am surprise. If I were to guess, either you are better at preserving your magic or something was allowing you keep your magic even when a non-magic world."**_

"The X-Balls." Gray said before covering his mouth.

"_**X-Balls?"**_The headmaster tilted his head in confusion. Gray sighed. _This is going to take a while._

"You see, about a week before I came here, I was in a place called Edolas…"

* * *

><p>Mizore woke, quickly got dress and headed to the nurse's office. When she got there, the others were already there except Gray. Mizore kept herself hidden behind the screen and listen in.<p>

"I'm so glad you are okay Tsukune." Kurumu hugging him and stuffing his head in between her breast.

"Still I wonder where Gray Onii went." Yukari looked nervous.

"He wasn't here when Kurumu and I got here." Moka said.

Tsukune freed himself from Kurumu. "Maybe he just wanted to clear his head. Still I guess it is time to explain myself."

"You don't need to do that, Tsukune." Kurumu said.

"No, I want to. You are my friends and you've all revealed your true nature to me, so it would probably be wrong not to at this point." He sat up showing his body covered in bandages. "I'm Aono Tsukune and I'm a human. I don't know how I came through the barrier, but I'm glad that I got to meet all of you." The girls responded to hugging him gently and all of them laughed. "Still I wish Gray, Mizore and Gin were here."

"Eh, who needs that pervert." Kurumu said.

"Honestly, I would have thought Mizore would be here to see Gray Onii by now." Yukari said while looking around.

"I'm right here." Everyone jumped as Mizore came out of hiding place.

"You could have let us known earlier, Stalker." Kurumu shouted at her.

"I wonder if Gray is really okay." Mizore said staring at his empty bed.

"Don't ignore me." Kurumu raised her arm to get her attention.

"Be quiet Bazooka Girl." Mizore responded brandishing her ice claws.

"Oh is that how it is going to be?" Kurumu revealed her wings and nails.

"Knock it off." A woman in wrapped in bandages, covering everything but her eyes and hair, appeared hitting both of them with a clipboard. "This a place for the sick to heal, not for the people to get more injured."

"Tsumugi-sensei." Moka said a little shocked.

"I also don't like how you guys keep coming here. As a doctor, it is very discouraging to having to see your patients so often." The others looked down. "However, it is nice to see a group of friends who respect each other."

"Wait did you hear...?" Tsukune said. The others got nervous. Tsumugi looked at them before turning away.

"As a doctor, I'm not allow to speak about a patient's records. Also, just because we have people like Kuyo, some of us believe in Youkai's teaching." She turned back with a happy look on her face. "It is nice to see it is possible."

She headed for the door before stopping. "Oh right, about Fullbuster, he said he was going to ask someone about something as he was leaving. If any of you having any ideas that might be where he is." She then left the others alone.

"Him? Could she be referring to Gin?" Yukari asked.

"I doubt it. He didn't seem to have any business with him since we've cleared up everything about yesterday." Kurumu pointed out.

"Hmm…do you know anything Mi-?!" Tsukune asked before realizing Mizore had vanished.

"Where did Mizore go?" All the girls looked at the various exits, but found no traces of her.

Mizore was already at the main gate and heading to the headmaster's office.

_If he had any questions that he couldn't ask us then he's probably asking him._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>That's certainly a long story, Fullbuster." <strong>_The headmaster and Gray both were sitting now after Gray finished up returning home. _**"These X-Balls sound like they could be useful. You wouldn't happen to have any more?"**_

"Yes, I kept the bottle after giving some to the fire idiot and Wendy, but I just kind of left them at my house as a reminder of Mystogan and Edolas."

"_**Well, it seems you need to retrieve it. Otherwise, I will have to ask you to leave."**_

"Leave?" Gray asked slightly nervous.

"_**What use is a mage without magic?"**_

"Hey, I'm still a strong fighter."

"_**Whether that is true or not is irrelevant. I asked for a mage. If I wanted something else, I would have hired someone else."**_

Gray thought about it. "What if I have my friends bring them?" The headmaster's shiny eyes seem to gleam even brighter.

"_**Go on."**_

"I'll send a letter to my guild master asking for some people and have them bring the X-Balls. Beside, if I don't do this, you would not be able to get anymore mages since only I have X-Balls."

The headmaster chuckled. _**"Called my bluff. Impressive. Very well. Write a letter today and I can guarantee your friends will be here before the end of tomorrow. I would recommend about four to five of them. Also we don't want people suspecting anything so I would recommend bring people with abilities similar to Youkais. If you'd like a quick note, there's an encyclopedia in the library. For now, you are dismiss."**_ The headmaster got up and left the room making one last comment.

"_**Also be sure to keep Shirayuki close to you."**_

Gray turned around, but the headmaster was gone.

_What did he mean by that?_

Gray walked out the doors of the building only to bump into Mizore.

"Oh, Mizore, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't in the nurse's office, so I came here. I tried sneaking in, but it seems they upgraded their security." She looked disappointed.

_Isn't that a good thing? _"Anyway, I need your guys help with something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked curious about his actions.

"I'll explain at lunch. Class is starting soon." The sun was a bit higher in the sky now.

"Oh right." Both of them took off for the school. _Is he going to explain everything? _She wonder watching the boy in front of her.

* * *

><p>At lunch, everyone gathered in the nurse's office. Tsumugi got annoyed at this and decided to let Tsukune out later tonight, so they wouldn't crowd the place for the next couple of days.<p>

"Glad to see your okay, Gray." Tsukune said after everyone got their lunch and sat down.

"Sorry about worrying you guys earlier, but now that we are all here. I want to tell you the truth."

"You don't-" Kurumu began, but Gray stopped her.

"No, I want to. You are my friends and-"

"You've trust me with your true forms and it wouldn't be right to return that trust." The others interrupted. Gray was speechless.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" He tilted his head.

"Tsukune said the same thing earlier when he told us he is human." Moka said.

"We just guess you would say something similar." Kurumu winked.

"Well, that makes things easier." Gray chuckled then took a deep breath. "I'm from another world…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the former Protection Committee prison, three people stood in the meeting room.<p>

"So what did you call us for, Deshiko?" Asked a boy with dark grayish green hair and glasses.

"Me? What makes you think I did, Rosu?" A girl with red hair pulled into a long ponytail and a staff.

"You were closer with Kuyo and Keito compared to the two of us unless you weren't good enough." Commented a tall boy with brown hair covering one of his eyes.

"I was up there with Keito, but I did not send the letter. I thought you sent it, Muregō." Deshiko angrily said pointing to the tall boy.

"Calm down. It seems someone else is pulling the strings here." Rosu sniffed the air. "In fact, I believe he is here now."

"I'm impressed." The three turned towards a boy sitting on a couch with a book in his hand. He wasn't looking at them. "No wonder you were once called the Four Kings: Deshiko Deshi, Rosu Beruke, Muregō and Kuyo. Though I do wonder why Keito was second in command."

"Well, she was better at spying compared to us." Deshiko said.

"Interesting. Anyway, as I noted, I gather you three here for a proposal." He smiled. "To get revenge for your beloved leader."

"I believe you have interested us." Rosu said as his two companions giggled in the background.

"Good. Now let me introduce you to your other companions."

* * *

><p>"…And that's why I'm here." Gray finished. All of them had looks of amazement.<p>

"Your world sounds amazing." Yukari said thinking of all the magic she could do.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but another world seems a bit crazy and while I have a mission to do, you are still my friends." Gray sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you trust us enough to tell us. Besides, you and Moka kept my secret since the first day." Tsukune said.

"Wait you guys knew Tsukune was human?" Kurumu said.

"It's a long story." Moka said who laughed nervously.

Mizore was silent. She was unsure what to say. "You don't have a girl back home do you?" She pulled out her ice claws.

"Well…" Gray thought nervously about Juvia and how she'd reacts. "Oh right, speaking of people, I need your guys help."

"You are avoiding the question." Mizore said glaring.

"I do have friends waiting for me at home, some girls, but I am not in a relationship with them." He quickly said leaning back to avoid the claws.

Mizore stared for a while before turning her hands back to normal. "I'll accept your answer for now." Gray sighed.

"Anyway, the headmaster has asked me to gather some of my friends to help out around here." He put his hand to his forehead. "But he says they need their powers act like real Youkais so it won't arouse suspicion when four more mages that I know come out of nowhere." He sat himself up. "So I was wondering if you guys could help me look them up different Youkais and see if my friends abilities match any of them."

All of them looked at each other before turning back. "Of course." Gray grinned.

"Okay after school, let's go to the library."

"Yeah." All of them cheered.

"Okay, lunch is over. Get out of here." Tsumugi said as she opened the door. The other quickly grabbed their lunches and finished them while running back to class.

* * *

><p>After class the group headed to the library and found the Youkai encyclopedia. They ran through them all from common ones to ones they have seen for themselves to ones even they considered legends. One that caught Gray's interest was dragons.<p>

_I wonder what Wendy and those idiot would do if they saw one here._

After about an hour, Gray manage to list all his friends and allies that could fit the various Youkais.

"Thanks everyone. I'll introduce them to you when they get here." Gray said. The sky was turning twilight as the group went by the club room to find Gin lying around. He looked up at them.

"Nice to see you all." Gin said. "Even you, Stripper Mage."

Gray sighed. _This guy annoys me just as much as that flame idiot._

"Okay so since we don't have to worry about the Protection Committee, let's start work on our next weekly issue."

"Weekly?" Everyone said.

"Yes, I kept to a monthly originally to avoid them, but now we can do it every week." Everyone gave out a killing aura. Gin nervously backed up. "Okay, how about bimonthly. Have plenty of room for stories and they'll still be fresh enough for people." They continue glaring before they thought about.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Moka said.

"Who knew that perverted wolf could get a good idea." Yukari said.

"Good job you pervert." Kurumu said.

"Congratulation." Mizore said giving a thumbs up. Gray just snickered.

"Hey, I take offense to that. As punishment," He ran past all the girls except Yukari. "I get to see under your skirts."

Kurumu and Moka screamed while Mizore looked unfazed. Yukari and Gray got slight nosebleed and Gray looked away while Yukari looked at Moka. Gin took out his camera, but Gray quickly punched him before he could continue.

"Knock it off."

"I could get you 'special' pictures of the Yuki-onna." Gin whispered causing Gray to freeze.

"Gray…" He felt a killing force coming from the others.

"I'm going to deliver my letter see you guys tomorrow." He ran off.

"Besides, he can just ask." Mizore whispered while red. Everyone even Gin gave her an odd look.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So this is the list of people?"<strong>_

"Yes."

"_**Very well. I'll have this taken care of." **_

"Right." Gray left and headed back to the dorms. It was a long day and he wanted to sleep in his own bed again. _At least things can't get much worse._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He's an interesting boy, isn't he?" <strong>_The headmaster said looking out the window. The bus driver appeared from the shadows.

"_**Very much so. Though I say both of them are interesting boys." **_The bus driver remarked as he lit his cigar.

"_**Do you know how much time has passed?" **_The headmaster said changing the subject.

"_**This time appears to have been a month. I can't guarantee how long the next time will be, so I hope you know what you are doing." **_He said as he put out the match and grabbed the letter and a map.

"_**You of all people should know just that." **_The headmaster turned to the bus driver and they had a brief staring contest.

"_**Heheheh. I hope we are not mistaken." **_The bus driver turned to leave. "_**By the way, it seems they are making an early move. I doubt they will be directly involve, but if you aren't careful you may lose a few piece, Dark Lord."**_

"_**Just be sure to check those spots in the human world after the drop off." **_The headmaster said. The bus driver just chuckled and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: The Youkai Fairy Team arrives and the new threat of the former Protection Committee.<strong>

**A/N: ****So I have thought of a new arc where we can introduce the Fairy Tail members and have a couple of them bond with other individuals while we develop Gray and Mizore's relationship. **

**I decided to include the Protection Committee from the anime s̶o̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶r̶e̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶h̶a̶r̶a̶c̶t̶e̶r̶s̶ so I can give reason for revenge before having to introduce OCs. Also, as far as I can tell the two guys don't have names in the anime so I just made some up using not so clever names. If they do have real name then comment it unless someones already has.  
><strong>

**I am unfortunately going to have Juvia pushed till next semester. *Dodges income stuff* I feel that introducing Juvia this early before Mizore and Gray relationship can take off will cause complications. In exchange, I have chosen someone else who someone in the comments recommend. **

**However, I can't decide the fourth member I want to add. Each person has both their pros and cons in how I could integrate them into the story.  
>So I gave a poll. Pick from those and it about 2 to 4 days I'll close the poll. Choose wisely.<strong>

**Till Next T- *Gets hit by a Fire Dragon Roar* -ime. **

***Nobody faints***


	11. Mage Plus Mage

**Nobody here, this chapter took a while to make. See A/N for more.**

**Anyway, Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Rosario to Vampire, they are own by Hiro Mashima, Akihisa Ikeda, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Gonzo, and Funimation Entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ice Mage Plus Vampire - Mage Plus Mage<p>

Gray awoke in his room. He stood up and tried to do magic again, but nothing happens.

_Hopefully the others get here soon before something happens._

He got dressed and completed his morning activities before heading out his room. When he exited the dorms, he felt Mizore's presence.

"Mizore, you don't have to hide." Gray said looking in the directions of a bush. Mizore raised up holding a pair of bush sticks in her hands.

"Sorry." She said and walked over the Gray. Gray looked up and notice something.

"Did you fix your hair?" He asked. Mizore's hair was short and even out compared to the last couple of days. Mizore blushed.

"Yeah, I asked Yukari and Moka to help me."

"Looks like you are making more friends." Gray gave her a huge grin. Mizore looked down and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She then looked up at Gray. "Umm, Gray I was wondering if…"

"Yahoo. What's up, my Destined One?" Kurumu appeared behind Gray and knocking him down.

"Morning Kurumu." Gray sighed in the ground. "Can you get off me?"

"Maybe." She giggled. She then turned to Mizore and gave her a smug look. _Don't think I'll let you have him, Stalker._

Mizore responded by growing her ice claws. _Maybe I should cut off some pounds for you, Bazooka Girl. _Sparks seem to generate between them. Then Kurumu fell off Gray when he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What's up with you today, Kurumu?"

"Well, you were so brave the other day, I never got to fully thank you. So here," She hugged him into her chest. "Enjoy your reward." Gray struggled to free himself.

An ice kunai flew directly into Kurumu's head causing her to let go of Gray and fall over.

"Don't get anymore ideas, Bazooka Girl." She took Gray's hand and dragged him away.

"Is she okay?" Gray asked looking back at Kurumu.

"It's only a minor wound." Mizore said emotionlessly. Gray laughed nervously.

_She's starting to remind me of Juvia. _He then realized he was holding Mizore's hand again causing him to blush. _I guess this isn't too bad._

"Don't think I'll give up, Stalker." Kurumu shouted as blood dripped from her head.

* * *

><p>After getting some distance, the pair reached the school pond.<p>

"Umm, Mizore, we've gotten quite far, could you stop dragging me?" Mizore stopped, but still held his hand.

"Gray?" She said as her hand began to tremble in his.

"Are you okay, Mizore? You're shaking." Gray said as he held her hand tighter. She turned around holding his hand in both of hers.

"Gray, I was wondering…if it is okay with you…" She looked worried and red. Gray frowned.

"Just calm down, Mizore. Just ask your question." He said using his free hand to pat her shoulder. Her shoulder began to calm. She took a deep breath.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She shouted quickly before hiding her face behind their hands.

Gray blushed. He never been in a situation like this before. Usually if Juvia ask him, she was always excited and bold , but Mizore was more embarrassed and anxious.

"I…umm…" He was completely off guard. Mizore looked backed up at him. Little snowflakes fell from her eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked so soon." Mizore turned to go, but Gray held on to her hand causing her to stop and look back.

"Hold on." Gray took a deep breath. "I'm shocked because I don't get asked like this at all." He gave her a reassuring smile and wiped away her tears. "I said that I want to get to know you more and a date is a good opportunity for both of us to do just that." Mizore gave him a warm bright smile.

"Then, can we go after school today?" She asked.

"It should be fine, but we have to meet up with my friends afterwards." Gray reminded her.

"Okay." She nodded. The two smiled when the bell rang. Both jumped in shock then realize they were late and ran off to class.

In the shadows of the pond, four figures stood watching the two.

* * *

><p>Class went on as normal as Nekonome mentioned that finals would be in a little over a month before summer break.<p>

"Also, tomorrow, we'll be getting two new teachers to replace our previous art and gym teachers." She concluded.

"Let's get some normal teachers for once." One of the students said.

"What do you mean? We're all normal." Nekonome said as her ears and tails popped out. She realized and fixed herself. "Relatively speaking." The classroom just laughed nervously.

The bell rang for lunch and the group left and met up with Yukari. Gray walked up to Tsukune.

"You doing okay Tsukune?" Gray asked. Tsukune still had bandages on parts of him and seemed slightly dehydrated.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay." Tsukune said giving a weak smile.

"He'd be better if Moka wasn't sucking him dry constantly." Kurumu said wrapping her arms around Tsukune.

"But his blood is so delicious." Moka said dreamily. The others just gave her strange looks as they entered the lunch room.

"Anyway, listen Mizore and I are busy this afternoon so we won't be at club today."

"Oh, and what is it that you are doing?" Yukari ask with a twinkle in her eye.

"S-Studying." Gray said as both parties blushed. "Anyway let's go get lunch." He grabbed Mizore's hand and both went ahead.

"What was that all about?" Kurumu asked. Yukari giggled.

"They plan on going on a date."

"Wha-?" The others said.

"How could you tell Yukari?" Tsukune asked.

"They like each other and sooner or later want to do it, so I guessed as much. I am a genius." Yukari stated. "Besides, look they're hold each others hand." The others looked and noticed how Gray wasn't letting go of Mizore's hand even when getting food.

"That's so cute." Moka said. "I kind of want to see."

"No fair." Kurumu argued. "I wanted to take him."

"Let's spy on them." Yukari said. The others agreed.

"Why don't we give them their space-" Tsukune trying to calm them, but the girls already making plans. Tsukune sighed. _I better make sure they don't get into trouble._

Gray and Mizore meanwhile sneeze simultaneously.

* * *

><p>In the underground prison. the three Committee Members talked to a fourth person.<p>

"So, you understand the plan?" Rosu said pushing up his glasses.

"Of course, once I get my hands on him, they will all be taken out."

"And how exactly will you contain him?" Deshiko asked.

"I'll have some help." The person said as uniformed laughter sounded behind him. He raised his hand and the group became silenced. "Just be sure to clear out the area."

"Not a problem." Muregō chuckled sadistically. The group join in his laugh as they all left to put their plan together.

* * *

><p>The school day ended and Mizore and Gray left the classroom together.<p>

"So, what would you like to do?" Gray asked.

"I have an idea." She whispered and dragged him towards Mononoke Arcade. Gray just went along with it. As soon as they reached the crowded market area, Mizore took him behind an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Mizore put her hand to her lips and then crafted two Ice Clones of the two of them before sending them off into the marketplace. "What was that about?"

"We're being followed by them." Mizore said and pointed out the group following after the clones.

"I guess I need to work on my subtlety." Gray sighed. Mizore giggled.

"Well let's get something to eat." She said and grabbed Gray's hand. "I know of a place." They left in that direction.

On the rooftop, a figure watches the two leave and pulls out a small radio.

"The target is heading towards the F District. Prepare for Plan B while I do Plan A." He put the radio away and followed the starting couple.

* * *

><p>Mizore lead Gray to an ice cream parlor.<p>

"Ice cream?" Gray looked both confused and excited.

"Sort of, I have heard they serve shaved ice here. I really like it myself." Mizore admitted.

"Sounds fine." Gray said with a smile. Before they went inside, a voice called to them.

"Excuse me, is someone there? I need some help." A young man wearing a school uniform and sunglasses approached them holding a cane and his right hand reaching out. He tripped falling on top of Gray with his free hand landing on Gray's face. "Oh good, I found someone."

Gray sat up and helped the person up looking at the cane and glasses

"Are you blind?" Gray asked.

"Yes, I lost track of my friends in a crowd and I need help finding them." He said. "Could you lend me a hand?"

"Umm…" Gray turned to Mizore who simply nodded. "Sure, we can help you find them."

"We're meeting at the park. Could you lead me there?"

"Okay." Gray said then turned to Mizore. "I'll take him there and be back here as quick as I can. Why don't you order some ice for us? I'll pay." Mizore smiled and nodded in agreement. Gray lead the blind man to the park. Once they reached the outside of the park, Gray stopped and raised his arms in defense.

"Now what do you want with me?" Gray asked harshly.

"Saw right though it did ya?" The guy laughed and removed his glasses. "I wanted to meet the guy who beat Kuyo." He then brought his own arms up. "Let's see what you are made of."

_Even without my magic, I can handle this guy._ Gray thought and punched the other guy knocking him down instantly. Gray just clapped his hands. _I wonder what flavor Mizore got. _The guy stood right back up. _Might take a little longer than I thought._

* * *

><p>Inside the parlor, Mizore sat with two bowls of cherry shaved ice waiting for Gray. She could tell that the guy was up to no go too, but Gray reassured her before he left.<p>

"Is there a problem with the ice?" A young woman with white hair appeared with an apron and a name tag reading Kurimu Aisu. A lollipop was in her mouth.

"No, just waiting for someone." Mizore said.

"A boyfriend perhaps?" Kurimu said with a mischievous look on her face as she took a seat. Mizore just blushed in response. "Ahh, how lucky for a young Yuki-onna to find someone so early."

"How did you know?" Mizore asked. Kurimu pulled out her lollipop in response. "Oh." Mizore twiddling her own.

"You are close to age soon, I guess." She sighed sadly. "I had an arranged one myself. I don't regret it, but it's nice to find someone."

"This is our first date. He doesn't know yet." Mizore said with no emotion. Kurimu decided to change the subject.

"You go to Youkai correct?" The young woman asked Mizore nodded. "You must be Mizore."

"How did you know?" Mizore asked crafting a kunai. Kurimu waved her hands in defense.

"I was visiting the village a while back and I ran into your mother. She told me you'd be attending this year and I though it would be fun to meet another Yuki-onna outside of the village." She said nervously. Mizore, seemingly satisfied, dissolved the kunai.

"Kurimu, Dear, I need your help." The girls turned to see a young man waving in their direction with a young child in his arms.

"Coming, Honey." She got up. "If you need help with anything, just ask." The woman walked towards her husband and took the child out of his arms before giving him a kiss and the two giggled.

Mizore watched and imagine her and Gray in their place and turned red. _I don't want to ruin this. I don't think I could take a third heartbreak. _Then she looked towards the door. _Where is Gray?_

As if on cue, Gray appeared with a black eye. Mizore gasped while he walked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a huge smile.

"Are you okay?" She said concerned.

"Yeah, the guy gave me a little trouble, but nothing I couldn't handle." He boasted. Mizore paused for a bit before giving him a spoon. "Thanks." He said as he took a scoop out of his. Mizore began eating hers as well.

After finishing their ice cream, Mizore paid for them and they walked out with Mizore waving her hand at Kurimu. She smiled and waved back. The duo walked for a while.

"So where shall we go next?" Mizore asked.

"Hmm well there is karaoke bar and the park should be free of that loser." He said.

"Let's go to the park for a bit then." Mizore said quietly. They reached the park as the sun turned the sky orange. The park was quiet as only a few people were there.

"We should meet up with our friends." Mizore said.

"But the date has only begun. We could do many other things if you like." He said as he went to wrap his arms around her, but Mizore released her ice claws and slashed at him. He jumped away. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not Gray." Mizore said. "What did you do to him?"

'Gray' laughed. "Twice I've been caught. You two are so annoying."

* * *

><p><span><em>A few minutes ago.<em>

Gray awoken in a small room chained to the wall. He pulled on the chain trying to pull it off the wall.

_How did I get here? _His head started hurting as he recalled.

Flashback

The guy stood right back up covering his face with his left hand.

_This may take longer than I thought. _Suddenly a crowd surrounded them. _What's going on?_

"I underestimated you, but I didn't come alone." Gray looked at the man and saw himself.

"How?" Gray was shocked.

"I'm a Doppelganger. With the touch of my right, I copy people's face and with my left I paste them on." He moved his hands into motion. "I can use your techniques too. Ice-Make: Arrows." There was a silence as nothing happened.

"Sorry, my techniques are a bit more special." Gray said.

"Fine whatever, I still have another plan." He spread his arms to the crowd. "Using these Onimodokis." The crowd cheered.

"Whatever you plan don't think I-" Darkness filled Gray's vision as he lost consciousness.

Flashback End

_I really need to watch out for sneak attacks._ Gray rubbed his head.

"Well looks whose awake." Three figures came in looking slightly like various monsters Gray's seen before.

"Just in time too." Another said as he pulled out a spider-like monster with a single eyeball. The monster stood up and projected a screen. It showed Mizore walking with the Doppelganger to the park

"Mizore." Gray shouted.

"It's no use, kid, the Shikigami's only transmits images not sounds." The third one said.

"Still why does Doppel get the girl, we helped too." The second one complained.

"Maybe he'll share when he's done with her." The first one laughed.

"What?" The three froze from the weight of the voice. They looked at Gray, whose hair covered his eyes. The three regain their composure quickly.

"Well, we don't have many 'easy' girls where we work. It is usually a treat to get one."

Gray yanked on his chains and they tore off the wall with little effort.

"Get him." The first one said. The two charged him, but Gray used the chains to knock both of them out He walked slowly toward the last one. "Wait hold on, if you do anything, we can't guarantee the safety of your girlfriend." Gray rushed and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards his face. Rage filled his eyes.

**"Don't. Mess. With. My. Friends."**

The last one fainted from fear of what Gray was about to do to him. Gray tossed him aside and found a pair of keys. He unlocked his cuffs. Then rushed out a nearby window on to some roofs.

_If he does anything to Mizore or the others, he'll pay._ Gray reached the park just as Mizore slashed at him.

"You're not Gray." Mizore said. "What did you do to him?"

Doppel laughed. "Twice I've been caught. You two are so annoying."

"You're the annoying one." Gray shouted causing both parties to turn.

"Impossible." Doppel said.

"Gray." Mizore said with bright eyes. Gray jumped over and landed next to Mizore.

"Sorry about this Mizore." He said taking a battle stance.

"We'll just have to try again later." She said. Doppel just began laughing causing the pair to glare at him.

"I knew Plan A would fail, it always does, but with the help of my associates, I still have Plan B." He snapped his fingers and many monsters came out from the various streets, stores and other places. "Normally, it is hard to find monsters that can worked together, but I have found many strong Onimodokis to copy them."

"What are Onimodokis?" Gray asked.

"Don't you remember from yesterday?" Mizore said. Gray laughed nervously and looked in the other direction. Mizore sighed and giggled to herself. "Onimodokis are like Doppelgangers, but can't copy the techniques or strengths of other monsters."

"That's correct, babe." Doppel said. "However, that's why these have trained to mimic the various monsters we could copy." The whole park became filled with them.

"How'd you manage to get this many here?" Gray asked.

"It matter no more. Attack." Doppel ordered.

The various Onimodokis charge at the two. Gray started fighting them physically while Mizore created some ice clones to aid them.

"Gray why aren't you using your ice magic?" Mizore asked as she threw ice kunais everywhere.

"I can't." Gray admitted. "My magic dried up during the fight with Kuyo."

"What?" Mizore looked shocked and Gray kicked a monster coming at her.

"Focus." He said. "We can talk about it later."

"You guys make a good couple. A pair of idiot losers who will die here." Doppel laughed.

"Don't count on it." In a flash a number of monsters got taken down by some roots and wash pans.

"What?" Doppel said looking for the source. Kurumu was flying around overhead as she and Yukari created a path for Tsukune and Moka to Gray and Mizore.

"Guys how'd you get here?" Gray asked.

"We'll explain later." Moka said. "Are you guys okay?"

"A little beaten but fine." Mizore said. "You two should lay low for a while."

"It is okay. We have our ace." Tsukune said as he pulled off the rosary. Moka transformed into Inner Moka.

"Hmph, summoning me for something so pointless. Stand back." She then started kicking the various monsters.

"Ahh, a vampire." Doppel snapped his fingers and some water monster. "We knew you had a vampire in your group so we planned for that too." He laughed.

The monster sprayed a wall of water in Moka's direction. She couldn't dodge completely and her legs were hit causing her some pain.

"Don't think that this will stop me." She said as she rushed towards Doppel.

"Nope, just distract you."

"Moka." Moka turned to see the others swarmed by monsters.

"To think a high-class monster has so many openings." He grabbed Moka's face and transformed into Moka. "Let's see which of us is better." The two attacked, but Moka got knock back. "Looks like that bit of water helped." He grabbed her by the hair.

"Moka." Tsukune called out. Gray rushed forward knocking monsters out of his path to get to Moka, but he wouldn't make it. Doppel raised his hand.

"Die." He lowered his arm.

"Sky Dragon Roar."

In an instant, a whirlwind blast through the monsters in front of Gray knocking them away. Everyone including Doppel got distracted and looked towards the source.

A little girl with long dark blue hair tied into two pigtails with a pair of clips that looked like cat ears.

"Wendy." Gray exclaimed. He charged forward and grabbed Moka from the distracted Doppel. Then he headed over to Wendy.

"Don't think I'll let you get away." He rushed forward only being stopped by a huge man with white spiky hair and a scar down his right eye.

"What kind of man attacks a defenseless woman? Then again are you still a man?" He shouted. Doppel got embarrassed and kicked him. "Beast Arm: Iron Beast." An arm of iron appear and blocked the attack.

"You're strong." The giant said. "You even dented my arm a bit. Beast Arm: Black Bull." The arm shifted into a large black arm and he punched Doppel into a wall. "However, Wendy already enchanted us before got here."

"Good job, Elfman." Gray called back. "Wendy clear away for my friends over there." He said pointing to the group.

"I can't. I am running low on magic." Wendy called out.

"Don't worry I got it." A blonde girl trembling behind Wendy and pulled out a gold key. "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" A man with orange and white hair with a scorpion stinger appeared. "Blast away the monsters surrounding those four."

"We are ready to go. Sand Buster." Scorpio got on all fours and pointed his tail forward shooting out a sand tornado tossing all the nearby monsters away. The four moved closer the Gray's friends.

"Thanks Scorpio." Lucy said. "Keep it up.

"We are happy to help with our sand." Scorpio jumped into the battle and blasted sand attacks everywhere. Everyone met near Wendy and Lucy. Gray set Moka down and she hit his head.

"I can walk just fine by myself." She shouted. Lucy and Wendy backed away in fear.

"Well, Wendy can heal you." Gray said, but remembered what Wendy said, "Or at the very least dry you."

"Don't worry, Gray. If you want me to remove the water, I can do it. The air is just a bit hard to chew compared to home." She sucked in some air and pressed her hands on Moka. A light appeared and the water vanished on Moka.

"Good now I can take out that Doppelganger." Moka said standing right back up. Gray grabbed her hand to stop her. "You dare mess with me?" She was about to kick him when she saw the look in his eye.

"He's mine." Everyone paused in fear of what Moka would do.

"Very well." She said. "I'll settle for these lesser monsters today, but next time, know your place." She then vanished into the crowd of other monster blasting them away with her kicks. Gray simply smiled and turned back to Lucy and Wendy.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" He asked.

"Right here." Came a new voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with hair just as white as Elfman holding a bottle of orange pills and tossed it to Gray.

"Thanks Mirajane." He said catching the bottle. He pulled out a pill and ate one then tossed the bottle back to Wendy. "By the way, I'm surprise Juvia isn't here."

"Yeah, there was problem, but I'll explain later." She noted as Elfman came flying over towards them. Mirajane caught him with ease amazing the group.

"Sorry, sister. That person is stronger than I anticipated." He said.

"No problem. Gray will be able to handle the rest right?" Mirajane smiled.

"Right." He channeled his energy and charged forward.

"Oh, we can't be upstaged now, let show these guys what we can do." Kurumu said. Yukari and Mizore agreed and ran to help Moka and Scorpio.

"I'll show my manliest by beating those guys as well." Elfman shouted and transformed his arm and followed after them. Mirajane, Wendy and Lucy decided to sit back and watched.

"Doppel." He shouted and formed his hand signs.

"Ice Make: Arrows" Hundreds of arrows shot out towards Doppel. Smiling, Doppel dodged the attack then came charging right at him.

"Do you think simple arrows can stop me?"

"No, but this will. Ice-Make: Ice Geyser." He slammed his hands to the ground causing spikes to raise out of the ground impaling Doppel. Doppel coughed up blood, but broke the ice.

"Nice trick, but it matters not. Take this." Doppel kicked, but Gray jumped over him.

"Ice-Make Prison." A cage of ice appeared over Doppel with Gray sitting on top.

"Do you think a cage can hold me?" He asked.

"No, but what happens if I melt it." Gray touched the cage and jumped off as the top became a glob of water that spattered on to Doppel shocking him. "Remember Vampires don't like water and if I can freeze something I can melt it too."

"You…" Doppel was angry, but then he felt a stronger one coming from Gray now as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringers" A pair of huge ice swords appeared in each hand. "Now tell me, what were you going to do to Mizore?" Gray asked passively. Doppel began to back away before he backed into Moka who was glaring at him. Soon the other surrounded him with the Onimodokis all unconscious.

"Yes, what were your plans?" Mizore said with her claws fully out. Doppel began to sweat profusely.

"N-Nothing of course." Everyone smiled and backed away as Gray and Mizore charged at him slicing away at him and blood splattered from his chest. Doppel fainted changing back to his normal form.

"Impressive, Ice Mage." Moka said. "Maybe there is more to you after all." She walked over to Tsukune and placed her seal back on fainting and becoming Outer Moka.

"It's good to have my magic back." Gray said. "Now, what do we do about these guys?"

"_**I'll take care of this, mage."**_

Everyone turned to see the Bus Driver.

"Bus Driver?" Tsukune said.

"_**It's good to see you are well, kid. Handling this scary place?" **_He chuckled. _**"Anyway, I've got this taken care of. For now why don't you head back to Youkai and start your introductions."**_ He let out a smoke. Everyone, while perplexed, did what he said.

"_**Looks like they are causing some trouble already. To have recruited this many…"**_

"_**We'll be prepared." **_The headmaster appeared with his guards. _**"But for now, I'd like to know he they manage to pull this stunt without any witness."**_ Both shared and eerie chuckled and started collecting bodies.

* * *

><p>As night fell over the academy, the group headed to the club room. Gin was lying around and looking at various pictures.<p>

"You guy took forever, was about to leav-" He looked up and saw the new people in the room. "You brought more cute girls? I forgive you today." He went over to grope them, but before he could Mirajane hit hard causing him to fall to the ground.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that to your new teacher." She said politely.

"Teacher?" Everyone from Youkai said. Gray sighed. There was a lot of explaining to do.

"Why don't we all take seats and introduce ourselves." Mirajane suggested giving off a very motherly vibe. "I'll start. My name is Mirajane Strauss. I will be your new art teacher for the rest of the year. I'm also a mage from Fairy Tail, but according to Gray's letter, I'll be called a Demon." She said with a bright smile.

_Demon? But she seem so nice. _Moka thought.

"I'm Elfman Strauss, little brother of Mirajane." Elfman shouted. "I'll be your new gym teacher for the rest of the year. I shall be known as a Were-Beast according to Gray. I'll show this school what kind of man I am."

_He's sure is loud, but he seems so confident. _Tsukune thought.

"I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy said shyly and bowed. "I'm enrolling next trimester and in till then will be helping the others with Lucy. Gray says that might identity is a Tengu since Dragons don't exist here either."

_Dragon? _Yukari thought. _I wonder what she knows?_

"Last but not least I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy winked. "I'm also going to enroll next trimester and hopefully don't run into many monsters." She shivered slightly. "I'm suppose to be a Yasha instead of a mage."

_Are her breast bigger than mine?_ Kurumu wondered and measured herself quietly.

"What happened to Juvia?" Gray asked. "I thought I asked for her too."

_Juvia?_ Mizore pondered.

"She was away on a mission with a few others so she missed being picked up by the Bus Driver. He says he'll pick her up before the beginning of next trimester. Which reminds me Gray, how did you manage to only enroll half way into this one?"

"Halfway? I started about three months back." Gray said.

"Three months?" Lucy said. "Gray, you've only been gone for one month."

"What?" Gray looked confused. He thought about it and both he and Yukari figured it out.

"Our worlds must run on different time frames." Both said at the same time.

"Wait does that mean we could be stuck here for a year and who knows how much time will pass in our world?" Lucy said then she got worried, "What am I going to do about rent?"

"Well, I'll ask the Headmaster about it later." Mirajane said reassuring her.

"Okay, so that answers all the things except how did all of you find us?" He said pointing at both him and Mizore.

"Well, the Bus Driver dropped us near that area and next thing we knew, we felt a big burst of energy and followed it there. Wendy used her spell to enchant us then we saw you surrounded and the rest is history."

"Okay, how did you guys find us?" He pointed to Tsukune and the others.

"A woman appeared claming to know Mizore and said she was in trouble." Tsukune said.

"At first, we didn't believe her since we still though those ice clones were you, which I am angry about." Kurumu ranted.

"You should of mind your own business, Bazooka Girl." Mizore said.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Stalker." Kurumu growled and lightning cracked between them.

"Anyway," Yukari continued, "She explained how Mizore wrote a note to her when she paid for the shaved ice and she sent out her ice clones to find us and tell us to go to the park." Mizore smiled.

_Thank you, Kurimu._

"So we did as we said and found you guys before things got worse." Moka finished.

"You knew back then?" Gray asked Mizore.

"Yeah, he didn't act like you and his eyes were different." She said blushing sightly. Gray blushed as well.

"Are those two going out?" Lucy whispered to Mirajane. Mirajane just giggled to herself wondering what would happen when Juvia found out.

"Well, it sounds we have some stories." Gin said acting serious for once. "But for now, let's get some sleep. We'll work hard on it later so we can get it release by the end of next week, so we got plenty of time." Everyone got up to leave.

"I'll take everyone to the headmaster." Mirajane said. "We'll see you in the morning." The four new Mages left for the headmaster's office while the others left for the dorms. Gray and Mizore walked behind to talk.

"Maybe next time we'll have a normal date." Gray sighed. Mizore nodded in agreement.

"Kurimu might enjoy actually meeting you." Mizore said. Gray looked at her in confusion. "She's works at the ice cream parlor with her husband."

"Huh, interesting. I guess she's a Yuki-onna too?"

"Yep." Mizore said with a smile.

"Well, at least you got to make a new friend." Gray said. "So when would you like to go?"

"Let's try in a few days after we get the paper finished." Mizore said. "After today, I kind of want to relax."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Gray…?" She looked at him slightly worried.

"Yes?" Gray looked at her in confusion. She paused for a bit.

"Can I hold your hand?" She finally said. Gray blushed and held out his hand.

"Sure." He said. Mizore took his hand and leaned a bit on him.

_I'll ask him about her tomorrow._ She decided to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>In the Protection Committee prison, the trio stood before the figure with the book.<p>

"Well, he did a great job." Deshiko said angrily.

"I admit, I misjudge him, but we'll be taking care of him and wiping the other's mind." The figure said. "Still I'm impressed you all manage to evacuate the place so easily."

"We might be less powerful, but we know how to 'protect' others." Rosu said as he adjust his glasses.

"Telling them a little lie and having them leave as we set up a safety perimeter around the area." Muregō chuckled. "A little chaos added in with order is always entertaining."

"Well, I guess as much." The figure said. "Since we failed, we'll be leaving you to your own devices. If you mention us though, I don't think my partners and Kuyo would be happy." He said before leaving. "Good luck." He chuckled and left.

"We'll do it. To be reunited with Kuyo-sama." Rosu said.

"For Kuyo-sama." The three said together.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: New Teachers, New Bonds, and a Creepy Stalker.<strong>

**A/N: So, this chapter took a while. There were multiple alternatives I tried, but they didn't feel right in the long run and I had to look though lots of books/information just to make sure I didn't screw something up...again.**

**On that note, I've created my first OCs and they will probably be important later...maybe. *shugs***

**So Team Youkai Fairy is made up of Lucy, Elfman, Wendy and Mirajane (who won by a landslide). Elfman and Lucy were in my mind as originally back when I started this a couple of years back while Wendy is the suggested one I switched for Juvia. I picked those since they can arguably be pulled off as monsters instead of mages, but that's my opinion. Also yes, Mirajane will show off her powers soon-ish.**

**Maybe, I'll do four mini-stories about all of them bonding while Gray and Mizore date. However, one pair won't be bonding till the next arc. It is probably obvious, but whatever.**

**Anyway, been working on this for about a week now and need some rest.**

***yawn* Till Next Time**

**~NoTzzzzzz**


End file.
